


best laid plans (are not made to last)

by FloingMachines



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: AtLA AU, Clarke is the Avatar, F/F, Lexa is the Crown Princess to the Fire Nation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloingMachines/pseuds/FloingMachines
Summary: For nearly 20 years the Avatar has gone undiscovered, and the threat of the Ice Nation is growing more prominent throughout the world. Nia is intent on taking over, and many fear that the only person who can stop her now is the Avatar. The problem is now everyone, including Nia, is searching for the Avatar.Little does anyone know that she is a simple healer from the Southern Water Tribe.It's up to the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation, a healer from the Southern Water Tribe, and the friends they meet along the way to save the world now.ORThe ATLA AU literally no one but me asked forWritten in four arcs:Book 1 - Water (Complete)Book 2 - Earth (In progress)Book 3 - FireBook 4 - Air
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 82
Kudos: 181





	1. Book 1- Water, Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've returned with an extremely cock-eyed new AU! The current plan is to do this in four books of five to ten chapters each. I don't have the whole thing written, but it is planned out! I'd love any feedback if anyone is willing to give it. I'm incredibly excited by this AU, the idea for it struck while I was driving and I haven't been able to shake the thought that I need to do this right now.

“Take that!” Anya shouts breathlessly as a spiral of flame leaves her fist. Lexa nimbly dodges the flames and dissipates them with a wave of her hand. There is sweat forming on her brow from the effort of holding off Anya and the flames surrounding them.

Lexa takes a step forward and flames shoot out from under her feet. She slams her open palm to the ground and a long line of flames roars towards Anya. Anya parts the flames around her like an envelope and pulls them into a spiral around her before redirecting at Lexa. Lexa jumped to the side and punched forward, flames shooting towards Anya once again. Anya conjured her own fire and it roared up into a tall and intense tower between them before collapsing when they both pulled back.

“Focus.” Anya commanded, moving in closer. “You’re slipping.”

“No, I’m not!” Lexa flung her arm forward, creating a whip of flames. Anya nimbly dodged it and Lexa focused to keep it in form and try and take Anya from behind. She saw it coming and ducked in time for it to pass over her and Lexa let the whip disappear.

Anya took a deep breath and struck forward in the air with an open palm. Blue flames formed on the ground in front of her and she cast them forward at Lexa, who blocked the blue flames with her own wall of fire. Anya was sweating and her brow was drawn together with stress of maintaining the blue fire assaulting Lexa.

Lexa held the wall in front of her and marched forward towards Anya. The blue fire was beginning to fade, and Lexa focused and pushed forward, Anya’s fire disappearing completely. Anya heaved and Lexa drew her fire into a vortex around them both. The heat was nearly unbearable to her and Anya collapsed to her knees in front of her.

“Alright,” She panted. “You’ve proven your point.”

Lexa inhaled deeply and the fire returned to her. She relaxed her hands and her arms at her side and then helped Anya to her feet. “Blue fire is more powerful, but it won’t guarantee you a win.” Lexa warned.

“I know.” Anya patted her shoulder. “I just wanted to see if I could take you off guard.”

“I’m not surprised you can conjure it. You’re very powerful in your own right.”

Anya huffed and nudged Lexa. “That’s not bad. You should show Gustus and Indra what you’ve learned.”

“It’s nothing that they don’t already know.”

“Don’t be modest.”

They walked back towards the training building. They were wearing sparring clothes – fireproofed and lightweight. Their fight was good natured and well-choreographed, and an opportune way to show off their skills. As Crown Princess to the Fire Nation, Lexa was well aware of the power she was required to possess. Anya just liked taking the piss out of her during training, and Lexa was more than happy to take her on. Even if they both knew that Lexa would nearly always win the fight.

Anya was her closest confidant with Lincoln just beside her. The three of them had been inseparable since they were children, with Anya being the daughter of high-ranking generals and Lincoln having caught the eye of many sword duelists. Lincoln was a non-bender, but an incredibly skilled sword fighter and serve to remind the both of them that power and skill didn’t just exist in bending the four elements.

_One day the three of us will rule this country_ , Lexa thought as she tugged her black shirt back on. That was the plan, at least. One day she would assume her birthright as Fire Lord and lead the Fire Nation and wrench the power away from Titus. His reluctance to move against the Ice Nation in recent times only served to reveal his loose grip on his power, although she would never outright tell him. Anya would become her closest advisor and Lincoln would become High General and together they would be unstoppable.

“Do you want to go see if Lincoln’s around?” Anya asked.

“I feel like you read my mind.” Lexa looked in the mirror and braided her hair in one long and think coil before swinging it over her shoulder. “I bet he’s training children today.”

Anya chuckled. “They do seem to like him.”

“It’s in his nature to be kind. Children take to that well.”

Anya nodded and they walked out of the locker room and made their way over to the military pavilion. If he was training children, he would be in the middle of the complex to put on a show. He made them feel as though they were putting on a show, and they adored the attention they got from passersby. It was a great tactic to keep them engaged.

“Is Lincoln here?” Lexa stopped a younger soldier walking through the pavilion.

“Oh, Crown Princess Lexa!” He looked started and nervously fidgeted with his fingers. “He’s training some kids in the main training space.”

“Thank you, that’s what I thought.”

He stood stricken before them and nervously bowed before he continued on his way, shaking slightly. The pair made their way through the large complex before opening the large doors leading to the middle yard. The building had made a rectangular opening in the center of it that had been turned into a space for martial arts training.

Lexa opened the door and saw Lincoln sparring with a child who looked to be about ten. He was going easy on the kid, his blows were light, and he made a show of stumbling backwards when he was hit. He didn’t notice Lexa or Anya watching from the sidelines as the child nicely parried his lunge forward. It was a graceful, but potential deadly dance.

“Nice job, Aden!” He patted him on the shoulder and sent him over to the crowd of children onlooking.

“You’ve been successful.” Lexa came up behind him and he jumped before turning around and smiling.

“Lexa! When did you come in?” He was smiling broadly. “Come saw hello to some of my student. Everyone say hi to Lexa!”

“Hi, Crown Princess Lexa.” They all murmured nervously, and Lincoln laughed.

“You’re all dismissed for the day.” Lincoln said and clasped his hands together. The children scattered to the wind and he chuckled. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“We were sparring and wanted to drop in.” Anya crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oh! Who won?” Lexa and Anya stared at him silently until his got the hint. “Oh! Got it, it was Lexa again.”

“Do you want to get lunch?” Lexa asked.

“Only if you help me clean up.”

The area was littered with small and blunt swords and she gathered them in her arms and followed Lincoln back to the armory. She set the swords in their racks and watched Lincoln slide the practice dummies back into closets. He had always been at home teaching other people and she had pushed Titus into appointing him in charge of training their youngest.

At first Lincoln appeared to be unapproachable. He looked like the kind of person that would stab _as_ a warning – he was well above six feet tall with an almost permanent scowl on his face. Underneath his scowl and aloof demeanor, he was a genuine person, and one that Lexa had grown to trust.

The door to the storage closet swung open and one of Titus’ advisors burst in, looking panicked. He took a deep breath to compose himself and then stood up straight with his hands clasped behind his back. “Crown Princess Lexa! Fire Lord Titus has requested you for an urgent meeting!”

She looked at Lincoln and Anya who nodded. “Rain check?” She asked.

“It’s urgent.” The advisor reiterated.

“Then let’s go.”

They walked at a brisk pace out of the training complex and towards the main palace. It was the same palace where Gustus, Indra, and Titus coordinated troop movements and treaties, and the same palace where she lived and slept. It was a place of many functions, very practical, but also stifling. Sometimes it felt like she could never escape the burden of her duties.

There were hushed whispers as they quickly made their way through the upper level of Capital City. They weren’t staring at her though, they were worriedly whispering amongst themselves. _What just happened?_ Lexa thought as she caught glimpses out of the corners of her eyes. _Was it Nia?_

For as long as she could remember, the only threat to her world was the fractured Northern Water Tribe. In actuality they preferred the title Ice Nation which was perfectly suitable seeing that the proper Southern Water Tribe refused to claim them as their own. Like so many doomed before them, they were a people obsessed with hunting the Avatar.

The leader of the Ice Nation, Nia, was convinced that _they_ possessed the Avatar in the form of a young woman named Ontari, but it was quickly proven false. By all accounts either Nia had the Avatar and did not know it, or the Southern Water Tribe had the Avatar and had refused to come forward. The Water Tribes were next in the Avatar Cycle, and somewhere the Avatar was bound to turn up. No matter, if the Ice Nation had the Avatar was unaware or the Southern Water Tribe was actively hiding the Avatar, she was living in a world with an Avatar. A world without balance or order.

Perhaps the Avatar had finally been found? It was likely they were under Nia’s nose all along, and the thought of having something that easily handed to her turned her stomach. There were rumors that her stepson, Roan, was the Avatar. She had never met Roan, but he had turned and run from his mother and was no where to be found if that was the case. The people seemed concerned and Nia possessing the Avatar would certainly cause that kind of buzz.

Unless she had finally moved to attack the Fire Nation. She had made a point out of threatening them before, and it was only a matter of time until she attempted to attack them in order to achieve world domination. Although, the focus of their attacks was largely on the Southern Water Tribe in an attempt to draw out the ever-elusive Avatar.

They walked through the large front gates to the palace and immediately back into it towards another large set of dark red doors with ornate dragon handles. The advisor knocked and the doors swung open and they entered.

“Thank you, you may leave.” Titus waved his hand and the advisor left with the heavy doors swinging shut behind him.

Lexa bowed before Titus. “Fire Lord Titus.” She acknowledged.

“Crown Princess Lexa.” She stood upright to look at him.

Titus was more severe looking than Lincoln was. He was completely bald with ornate black tattoos covering the top of his head and they matched his long robes nicely. His permanent scowl looked much angrier than Lincoln’s, like he wouldn’t hesitate to turn someone who irritated into a scorch on the ceramic tiles.

Indra and Gustus sat on either side of him, both of them were advisors to both Titus and her, and both were intent to remain loyal to her when she finally ascended to the throne and took Titus’ place. They had butted heads on more than one occasion, and his personality and demeanor were callous. There was no satisfaction in quarreling with him, though, as he usually turned out to be right even if he was unnecessarily harsh.

_He was right about Costia_ , she thought uneasily before meeting his gaze.

“Why have you summoned me?”

He glanced at Indra and she nodded slightly. He took a deep breath and made a bridge with his hands, the tips of his fingers turning white with the force that he pressed against his own hands. Something was very wrong.

“The Ice Nation attacked Ba Sing Se this morning.”

She stood silently, processing the information. They had not tried to directly attack anyone but the Southern Water Tribe since their aggression began. If the information was true, Nia had decided to move on to what they had suspected was her final plan all along – world domination.

“Were they successful?” Lexa asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

“No. The walls of Ba Sing Se kept them out, but I fear we are at a turning point.”

“I share your fears.”

“Do you?” Titus glared at her. “What are your fears?”

“The safety and sanctity of our people and the world.”

“Wrong. The only thing that matters is keeping our people safe.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I fear she will turn to us soon.”

“With all due respect, Fire Lord,” Indra interjected. “We are far stronger than the Earth Kingdom. Nia would be unwise to attack us, especially without the Avatar.”

Titus sighed. “I suppose you are right.”

“Should we pre-emptively strike?” Lexa suggested.

“No,” He sighed again and looked away from her. “I fear that with the power they’re amassing, only the Avatar can stop the Ice Queen now.”

“How have they amassed this much power?”

“We think,” Gustus began and ignored the withering stare from Titus. “That they are somehow harnessing power from the Spirit World. We’re not sure how, but if it’s true it probably began as a way to search for the Avatar.”

“Because the Avatar is supposed to be the link between our world and the Spirit World?”

“Precisely.”

“Will Ba Sing Se be alright in the meantime?”

“It appears so, yes.”

“So, we will begin by reinforcing the most vulnerable parts of our territory.”

“That is what makes sense.” Titus confirmed.

“Is there anything else you want me to be aware of beyond the sudden movement of the Ice Nation?”

“No, you are dismissed Lexa.” Titus waved his hand and she walked out the doors, trembling slightly.

Her heart was pounding against her ribcage. The Ice Nation was on the move again. _Fuck,_ tears stung the edges of her eyes and she quickly blinked them away as she made her way towards the expansive gardens in the palace. She needed to think things over for a while – this was not an easy task.

Nia had done unspeakable things. She was the largest threat that the world had ever seen, and Titus may be right about only the Avatar being able to defeat her. Lexa sighed and took a seat on one of the benches overlooking a small pond with turtle ducks idly swimming around. The little ducklings swam around their mother, quacking quietly and she couldn’t help but smile endearingly at them.

“Hey,” She looked up and saw Anya staring down at her. “Ba Sing Se got attacked?”

“Yeah.”

Anya sat down next to her. “Is there a plan?”

“I don’t know,” She squinted as she looked out on the water and held her clasped hands in her lap. “Titus thinks the only way we can defeat Nia now is with the Avatar. Except—”

“The Avatar hasn’t been seen in 20 years.”

“Exactly.”

They were quiet as they watched the pond and its inhabitant. The weight of the situation did not go unnoticed, Anya knew the history that Lexa had with the Ice Nation and the thought of Nia growing closer did not sit well with her. She must be stopped at any cost, or else they were all as good as dead if she succeeded with her ultimate plans.

“So, what are _you_ going to do?”

“Nothing for now. Titus doesn’t trust me to do anything right.”

Anya was quiet for a moment. “We could go looking for the Avatar.”

She laughed. “Yeah right! And I’m sure I’ll finally meet an Air Nomad while we’re at it, oh and Titus will finally like and respect me! The Avatar hasn’t been seen in 20 years. They’re probably dead.”

“We could go to the Southern Water Tribe and ask.”

“Like they’d tell us! Or like Titus would let me go in the first place!”

“They might be more willing to cooperate if you’re the one asking nicely instead of Titus going down there. You’re considerably more approachable, which is saying something because you’re not all that approachable.”

“What about the fact that Titus would never let me go?”

“Then don’t ask Titus. Let’s just leave. I’m sure we could get Lincoln on board, commandeer a small boat, and leave. You’re Crown Princess, they won’t deny you a ship if you ask. Lincoln is an expert navigator, I’m sure he can handle a small ship.”

“Do you really think this is a good idea?”

Anya shrugged. “I think it’s a viable idea.” Lexa stood up and brushed off her pants. “Where are you going?”

“Let’s go find Lincoln, I want him on board or I’m not going through with this _ridiculous_ plan to find a probably-dead Avatar.”

They walked out of the palace grounds and towards a row of houses where Lincoln lived. Anya knocked on his door and he answered before she could knock twice. His arms were crossed, and his lips were drawn into a thin line.

“The Ice Nation has attacked Ba Sing Se.” He stated flatly.

“Yes, we know. We’re going to go find the Avatar. Are you in?” Anya asked.

“What?”

“Titus said that he thinks the only way we can defeat Nia is with the Avatar.” Lexa explained.

“Lexa, the Avatar is probably dead.”

“We can’t get a ship _or_ get to the Southern Water Tribe without you, Lincoln.” Anya reasoned with him. “Won’t you help us?”

Lincoln sighed with frustration and squeezed his eyes shut while shaking his head vigorously. “You two are really a pair. Come in and I’ll see what I can do.”

Lincoln had large maps spread out on his table with long trails charted with tacks and yarn. It was much less sophisticated with the maps that took up entire rooms in the palace, but they communicated the point.

“What is this?” Lexa asked and reached for the maps.

“Don’t touch it.” Lincoln warned as he put a tea kettle over a small flame. “I’ve already charted the course. I figured you two would have some harebrained idea to go to the south pole.”

“You know us so well.” Anya smiled. “Can you get us a ship?”

“No, but Lexa can. I can get you there. The journey will probably take about three days if the weather holds out, and we should take a small ship so that we don’t need a crew.”

“Agreed.”

“So is the plan just to ask the Southern Water Tribe nicely?”

“Yes. We think they’ll be more receptive to me than they were to Titus.”

“Makes sense.” Lincoln poured three cups of tea and dispersed them quietly. “Let’s go over the plan and we can leave later tonight. I don’t think they will be an issue.”

✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾

Lexa thought that she was dying. Waves larger than any building she had ever seen were crashing over the boat and flooding the deck. It was freezing cold and she was already soaked to the bone. A storm had suddenly rolled in over their small boat as they were closed to making it to the south pole.

“Lexa!” Lincoln shouted. His eyes were wide with fear as he struggled to maintain control over the steering wheel. “I don’t think we’re going to make it!”

Anya was grasping onto the railing of the boat for dear life and she turned to look at Lexa as another wave crashed. Lexa choked on the saltwater and spit it back out onto the deck as Anya lost her grip and fell. She rushed over to help her up and then ran towards Lincoln.

“What can we do?” She yelled about the storm.

“Nothing!”

Titus was going to kill her if she died going on a secret mission to try and find the Avatar. It couldn’t end here – not in the freezing cold ocean. They had to get past this, there had to be a way out…

The largest wave she had seen yet was growing in front of their boat. It reared up like a wild horse and Lincoln tried to jerk the boat away from the monstrosity, but it was too close. The wave came crashing down on the trio and all Lexa could hear were Lincoln and Anya’s screams and the heart stopping cold that came over her as the water engulfed her.

It was more peaceful than she would’ve thought. It was neither hot nor cold, and it was a pleasant quiet space. In a fleeting moment she saw Costia’s face and she reached out towards her, was this what people meant when they said they were following the light? What a stupid way to die, drowning on a stupid and pointless mission to find someone who was most likely dead or didn’t want to be found. It was what she deserved, she never seemed to be able to make the right decision.

Costia grasped her hand and an overwhelming peace overcame her. This wasn’t so bad after all, it was certainly better than being yelled at by Titus all the time and admonished for her severe lack of experience.

“Not yet.” She heard Costia’s voice whisper in her ear. “Not yet.”

She gasped and opened her eyes. Harsh white light flooded her eyes and she grimaced as she realized someone was leaning over her. For a moment she thought she really did die – the young woman leaning over her had striking blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair that was pulled away from her face.

The young woman’s eyes grew wide and she turned away. “Mom!” She shouted. “Mom, you’re not going to believe this! One of them is alive!”


	2. Book 1- Water, Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I thought I'd clarify some things. First, there's going to be about 30 chapters. Second, in my mind I imagine that this story is taking place instead of Aang's story or at some point far in the future. There's not going to be a ton of reference to Aang's journey and the Gaang. Also I haven't seen much of the Legend of Korra, so there will definitely be no Korra references for the forseeable future. Thank you all for the support! I'm so glad to see that I'm not the only person who's interested in this :)

“Can you hear me?” The girl with the blonde hair and blue eyes asked as she pressed the back of her hand to Lexa’s forehead. She blinked stupidly at her for a moment, too stunned to say anything. Her hands were cool against her forehead and she just kept staring at the beautiful woman hovering above her.

_Where are Lincoln and Anya?_ Her head was pounding, and her mouth felt like it was full of cotton. Were they okay? Was she okay? She thought she was dead, but here she was laying in the snow, most definitely alive. Did they survive? She groaned and tried to prop herself up on her elbows but couldn’t quite get them under her.

“Where are Lincoln and Anya?” She groaned and fell back against the snow.

“Who are Lincoln and Anya?” The other girl frowned. “We need to get you out of the snow.”

“I don’t think I can move.” Lexa groaned. 

“That’s alright, I’ll help you.” Her voice was soft, and she slipped her arm around Lexa’s waist and sat her up in the snow. She saw double for a moment and reached up to grab her forearm.

“Thank you, uh—”

“Clarke.”

“Thank you, Clarke.”

“Can you stand?” Clarke swung one of Lexa’s arms over her shoulder and Lexa dug her fingers into her shoulder as Clarke lifted her to her feet. Her legs sunk into the deep snow and she bowed from side to side as Clarke held her in place by her waist.

“Clarke!” A voice called and Clarke turned her head towards an older woman leaning over in the snow. “There’s another one!”

“Hold on, we’re coming!”

They stumbled over towards the other woman. She was leaning over Anya, who was laying face down in the snow. “Anya!”

“You know her?” The older woman asked, and she rolled Anya over. “Her name’s Anya?”

“Yeah.”

Anya groaned and the older woman propped her up. She looked around blearily. “Where are we?” Anya asked. Suddenly she clutched her ribs and collapsed back into the snow, in pain.

“The south pole. Hold on.” The older woman gently pulled water from the snow and the steady stream orbited her hands. She took a deep and calming breath before resting her open palms against Anya’s ribs, spreading out the water. The water glowed a vibrant teal color and Anya sighed in relief. “I think you broke your ribs.”

“Thanks,” Anya croaked. “Where’s Lincoln?”

“I’ll look,” The older woman offered. “Clarke can you look after them?”

“I can.” Clarke set Lexa down next to Anya.

“Who are you?” The older woman asked Lexa. “What were you doing in that storm?”

“My name is Lexa; we came to speak with you and your people.”

She was silent for a moment and her lips were pressed into a thin line. “Were you traveling with anyone else?”

She shook her head. “It was only the three of us.”

“I’ll look for him then.”

She walked away across the snow. Clarke sat down next to the pair of them. “Lexa, you’re hurt pretty badly too.”

“Yeah.” She winced at the pain shooting through her body. “It’ll be alright though.”

“We’ll get you back to our village and then we can get you healed.” Clarke pulled a small orb of water from the snow and balanced it in the palm of her hand before coaxing it to orbit her wrist in a relaxed manor. She manipulated the motion for another minute or so before letting the water drop back to the ground. “So, you’re Fire Nation, huh?”

Lexa raised her eyebrows. “How did you guess?”

“Your boat…and you’re wearing red and black. It wasn’t hard to guess. What are you doing such a long way from home?”

“I needed to speak with the leaders of the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Well, you just met one of them.” She could make out the silhouette of the other woman trudging around in the snow. “My mom is one of the leaders, and our best healer.”

“Are you a healer?” Lexa asked.

“Not a good one. I can’t really do anything right.”

“Well, I’m sure that’s not true.”

“I can’t even find the Avatar! I’m sure that’s why you’re here, too.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, that’s the only reason _anyone_ comes down here anymore.”

“It seems nice down here, though.”

Clarke shot her a glare and Lexa felt her face heat up. It was a stupid thing to say, especially considering the fact that it was the literal south pole. She was trying to hide her embarrassment when Clarke’s mom called from across the snow.

“Is this the last one?” She yelled.

Lexa stumbled to her feet, wincing in pain. “Is that Lincoln?” She managed out before almost collapsing. Clarke caught her mid-fall and helped her over to Abby, who was healing Lincoln’s leg.

Lincoln was on his back with part of his femur sticking out of his left thigh. His eyes were glazed over and he looked at Lexa before smiling weakly. “You and Anya have the _worst_ ideas.” He mumbled before grimacing.

“Hold still.” She ordered as she shrouded his thigh in glowing water. “What in the world were you three thinking?”

“We were coming down here to speak to the leaders of the Southern Water Tribe.” Lexa explained.

“Is this about the Avatar? Again?” She sighed. “I thought I told that Titus guy to go fuck himself.” She muttered.

“He doesn’t know we’re here.”

“Who are you?”

The wound on Lincoln’s thigh slowly stitched itself back together and the bleeding stopped. Sweat was forming on Clarke’s mother’s brow from the effort and she let the water drop to the ground around his leg. She grabbed Lincoln by the arm and swung it around her neck. He groaned, barely conscious, as his head bobbed around like a ball on a string.

“My name is Lexa. That is Lincoln, and the other girl is Anya.”

“How did you get an official Fire Nation boat down here? Did you steal it?”

She dragged Lincoln back towards Anya and Clarke helped Lexa stumble back. Lincoln’s feet were leaving two parallel trails in the snow and she sat him down next to Anya. Lincoln fell backwards, still barely conscious.

“No, we didn’t steal it. Who are you?” Lexa asked.

“Abby Griffin. I’m a healer and one of the leaders here.” She put her hands on her hips and looked at the three of them collapsed in a snow drift. “We’re not too far from the village, but I’m going to go get a sled. The three of you are in _no_ shape to walk. Clarke, stay with them.”

She started off in the distance and Clarke sat back down next to Lexa, Anya, and barely conscious Lincoln. Lexa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was a disaster. This whole plan was a disaster and now they were stranded at the south pole with the Water Tribe.

“This has got to be your worst idea yet.” Lexa glared at Anya.

“Hey, I broke my ribs!” Anya retorted before clutching her chest.

“Do you really think we have the Avatar?” Clarke interjected. Her lips were pursed into a slight frown.

“Well the alternative is that Nia has the Avatar. I think it’s preferable to assume you have the Avatar.” Lexa explained.

“You really think we’re hiding the Avatar?” Clarke asked in disbelief.

“Not intentionally.” Anya was laying back against the snow, gasping. “We think it’s possible you have the Avatar and don’t know or are afraid to speak out because of Nia…which is a valid reason. Nia’s fucking terrifying. You can ask Lexa about that one.”

Clarke looked at her questioningly. Lexa ground her teeth together and looked away. She wasn’t particularly keen on discussing it with Clarke, or anyone really for that matter. It wasn’t Anya’s place to bring it up, especially around a stranger.

There was barking in the distance and they looked up to see Abby riding a sled being pulled by five large and very fluffy grey dogs. She pulled up in front of them and shouted a command to get the dogs to stop.

“Clarke, help me with Lincoln and Anya.”

Abby and Clarke dragged Anya and Lincoln into the front bit of the sled where cargo would usually go and laid them side by side. Lincoln was barely moving, and Anya was using her hands to try and warm him up as his lips slowly turned blue. Clarke helped Lexa to her feet, and they sat behind Anya and Lincoln as Abby got the dogs to bring them back towards the village.

The Southern Water Tribe village was surrounded by tall walls of ice that curved around the village. A middle-aged man was standing at the entrance gate, his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was ruffled and he had a close-cropped beard that was peppered with grey hairs. Abby stopped the sled and hopped off.

“These two need immediate medical attention.” She gestured towards Lincoln and Anya. “Get the medical team ready. They’re all lucky to be alive.”

“Is that—?” The man asked quietly.

“Lexa? Yes. Help me bring the other two in, they’re in much worse shape.”

People from the water tribe ran out with two stretchers and quickly moved Anya and Lincoln onto them and rushed them inside the gates without a word. Lexa strained to see where they were going, but quickly lost sight of them as they were rushed into a large building. Abby rushed after them without another word, leaving Clarke and Lexa with the bearded man.

“How bad is she hurt?” He asked Clarke.

“Not in great shape, but better than the other two.” Clarke explained. “She needs medical attention.”

“Crown Princess Lexa.” He nodded respectfully towards her and she raised her eyebrows. “It is good to finally meet you. I am the leader of the Southern Water Tribe, Chancellor Marcus Kane.” They shook hands and she winced. “We will get you and your companions in better shape, and then we will speak. I trust that is why you’re here?”

“It is nice to meet you as well, Chancellor Kane.” There was pain shooting throughout her entire body. “Clarke, can you help her towards our medical center?”

“Sure.” Clarke noticeably tensed up as she helped Lexa to her feet to walk through the front gates. Her arm was held strongly around her waist and Lexa leaned on Clarke, straining with effort. “Crown Princess?” She managed out through gritted teeth.

“Yeah.” She panted. Marcus glanced behind him to see them stumbling behind him.

“Were you ever going to mention that?”

“Well, I didn’t think it was particularly relevant.”

“How so?”

“This is our non-emergency bay.” Marcus gestured to a small, but sturdy building. “I’m going to check in with Abby and see how your companions are doing. Clarke, stay with her.”

“Yes.”

Marcus opened the doors to the building and two water tribe healers rushed out and helped bring her inside before laying her down on a cot by a fire. They quickly moved the same glowing water that Abby used to her chest and it relieved the searing pain in her lungs when she breathed. They didn’t ask questions, but quickly examined her arms and legs and quickly moved to her right shin.

“Your ribs are bruised, and your right leg is broken here,” The young healer tapped a spot on her leg, and she bit down on her tongue so hard it drew blood. “Clarke, did you find her?” He turned to her and asked.

“Yes. I think she may have trauma to her head as well.”

One of the other healers instructed her to close her eyes and she felt cool water rest on her forehead. She felt her right leg enveloped in water as well and allowed the pain relief to flood her system. Their boat crash was something else, she had never experienced anything like that before, and she hoped that she would never experience it again.

The cold water of the ocean was very different from the water they were using now. The water in the ocean stole her breath, but this water provided relief to her. It was the direct opposite of fire – her native element. It felt almost unnatural for it to be so helpful to her, but things were looking grim and she was very grateful for their help. The people here were less than thrilled to see her, but they were helping her, nonetheless.

“You need to rest.” One of the young healers said. The water was released from her forehead and her leg. “We’ll move you and your companions into more suitable housing, Kane has requested it.”

“Thank you.” Her head felt clearer and she just felt better in general as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Clarke who was quietly sitting in the corner.

“So,” Clarke watched the healers leave. “What’s it like being Crown Princess?”

“Ugh.” She held her hand to her forehead. “What do you think?”

Clarke shrugged. “It’s got to be better than what’s going on here.”

“What’s going on here?” Her eyebrows drew together. Titus didn’t speak much of the internal affairs of the other nations.

“We’re looking for the Avatar, and the Ice Nation is hell bent on destroying us. We’re under siege so often, and I keep _failing_ to find the Avatar, and now _you’re_ here! What the fuck am I supposed to do!”

“It’s not your fault the Avatar hasn’t shown themselves.” Lexa reassured her as Clarke held her head in her hands.

Marcus reentered the building. “Your companions will be alright.”

“Is Lincoln alright?”

“He suffered a lot of blood loss, but he will recover. I’d recommend that the three of you stay here for a few days to recover.”

“I had a feeling we would not be going anywhere. I’d like to meet with you and Abby.”

“Do you feel alright enough to do it?”

“I do. If Lincoln or Anya feel well enough to come, they should.”

“Very well. Clarke can bring you to my office.”

Marcus left and Clarke sighed. “I’ll bring you over.”

She was well enough to stand and rose slowly to her feet, her breathing slightly labored. Clarke grabbed her wrist to steady her and she took a couple deep breaths before shaking loose from her grip. She could do this. She could handle this meeting.

Clarke led her slowly through the streets in the village towards the largest building towards the back of the village. They walked up the steps and into the building. As soon as they entered the large doors, they veered left down a long hallway with a door at the end. Clarke opened the door into a small but cozy office with Marcus and Abby sitting behind a desk. Lincoln and Anya were sitting, both wrapped in bandages and turned around when they entered.

“Chancellor.”

“Crown Princess.”

She sat next to Lincoln and Anya and Clarke took a seat beside her in the last vacant chair. “I trust you know why I’m here.”

“You’re looking for the Avatar.” Marcus laced his fingers together. “Did Fire Lord Titus put you up to this?”

“No, he doesn’t know we’re here.”

Neither Marcus nor Abby said anything for a moment. “Why?”

“He wouldn’t have let us come. Ba Sing Se was attacked recently.”

Marcus sighed. “We’re aware.”

“We fear the only way we can stop the Ice Nation now is with the Avatar. Have you seen or heard anything?”

“No, all of our searches have been unsuccessful.” Abby shook her head. “Why would you come all this way just to ask?”

“Because I thought you would be more receptive to me than to Fire Lord Titus.”

They were quiet again. “Well you’re not wrong.” Marcus laughed. “Titus is…”

“Something else?” Lexa raised her eyebrows.

“That is one way to put it.” Abby smiled slightly.

“So, you still have no leads on the Avatar?” Anya asked.

“We have no leads on the Avatar.” Marcus confirmed.

Everyone was silent for a few moments. The trip was completely pointless, and they nearly died. They had nothing to show for their efforts because no one knew where the Avatar was. This whole thing was just as pointless as she thought it was going to be.

“Can we stay here for a few more days until we heal? We’ll find a way back to the Fire Nation.”

“I could bring you back to the Fire Nation.” Clarke offered suddenly. Everyone turned to her and her face turned red under the attention. “Seeing your ship was destroyed. I can help you get back to the Fire Nation safely.”

“Would that be alright? We can lend a ship.” Marcus offered.

Were they being serious? She hadn’t been expecting them to offer to help them after they had come searching for the Avatar. It wasn’t a secret that the Southern Water Tribe wasn’t the friendliest with the Fire Nation, specifically Fire Lord Titus. So far, they had been welcoming considering the extreme circumstances.

“That would be amazing, thank you.”

“We could sail to Chin and walk to Omashu from there. The Jaha’s could help us from Omashu.” Clarke suggested.

“That’s a good idea.” Abby agreed. “We don’t have a large enough ship to get all the way to the Fire Nation.”

“You can stay here until you and your companions are better, and then you can make your way home with Clarke.”

“Thank you so much for your kindness and your help. We would be dead without you.” Lexa said.

“It’s a miracle all three of you survived that storm. We heard your ship crash and assumed the worst.”

“I agree, it really was a miracle. I am truly in your debt.”

“These are trying times,” Marcus fidgeted with a pen on his desk. “I fear that we all have to stick together.”


	3. Book 1- Water, Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I returned and updated. Yay!  
> I still feel passionate about this project, also if anyone would be interested in beta reading for me you can definitely hit me up *insert eye emoji*

Lexa sat in a clearing in the Southern Water Tribe village with her legs crossed. She was bundled up in clothes that Abby and Marcus had been kind enough to lend to her and as she breathed deeply the cold air burned her throat and her lungs. _How does anyone live like this?_ She thought as she placed her hands on her knees and opened the palms of her hands up to the sky.

She could feel the sun beaming down on her even in the bitter cold, and as she sensed her attachment to the sun and the all-knowing source of power small flames grew in the palm of each hand. They danced lightly on her hands and tickled the sensitive skin there and continued to breathe deeply and evenly to sustain their life.

“Whoa.” Her eyes snapped open and the flames in her hands immediately died. She balled her hands gently into fists and turned her palms down once again and looked up to see Clarke standing in front of her. “I haven’t seen much, or any firebending in person.” Clarke admitted.

Lexa stood up to face Clarke. “I can show you a little, if you want.” She suggested. Clarke frowned slightly and shuffled nervously in place. “I don’t have to, though. It’s not a big deal.”

“Let’s go outside of the village.” Clarke suggested. “I don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea.”

“Of course.”

She followed Clarke through the snowy streets lined with small, but warm looking houses. Clarke waved at the two guards posted to the entrance of the village and they waved back to her and looked warily at Lexa. She was dressed much more heavily than everyone else around her, she simply wasn’t used to the cold.

“Where are we going?” Lexa asked as she followed behind Clarke. Clarke walked confidently through the snow and up a small hill.

“Just up the hill.”

“Alright then.”

She looked around the empty landscape. It was mostly white with occasional breaks in the landscape for large rocks or the blue sky. Behind them was the village with smoke coming out of chimneys and people milling around. Beyond the village there wasn’t much to be seen other than the rolling white and endless landscape.

“How do you ever know where you’re going? Everything is white.” Lexa asked.

“Well, I know I’m just walking up the hill that overlooks the village.” Clarke shrugged. “I’ve been coming here since I was little.”

“So, it’s muscle memory.”

“I guess.”

They reached the top of the hill. Clarke planted her hands on her hips and turned towards the village, which was looking more like a scale model than an actual village. Lexa breathed heavily beside her and she tried to catch her breath in the extreme cold.

“I need to sit down.” Lexa wheezed and sat down in the snow, which she promptly sank into up to her waist.

Clarke turned around and her face immediately turned red as she tried to stop herself from laughing. “Snow’s pretty deep, huh?” She said through bouts of laughter.

“Shut up and help me up.” Lexa groaned and held her hand out.

Clarke grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her up as she strained with exertion. Lexa stumbled to her feet and Clarke fell backwards into the snow, sending her whole body into the snow. Both of them were laughing now as Lexa watched Clarke struggle to get out of the perfectly human-shaped hole in the snow.

Clarke shook the snow out of her hair. Her nose and cheeks were bright red, and it was accentuated by her constant laughter. “You can’t tell anyone that happened.” Clarke demanded, but it was hard to take her seriously as she kept laughing.

“I won’t, I won’t.” Lexa smiled at her and Clarke smiled back.

“Can you show me now?” Clarke asked as she took a few steps back.

“You don’t have to stand so far away.” Lexa teased.

“I’ll keep my distance.”

“I was meditating earlier.” Lexa explained as she took her gloves off.

“About what?”

“I was sensing my connection with the sun.”

Small flames popped out of the tip of each of her fingers. Clarke’s eyebrows rose as Lexa willed the flames to grow a little larger. She curled her fingers into her palms and a ball of flames grew in the palm of each hand.

“I like to sense my connection to the moon.”

“It’s like that, I guess.” Lexa shrugged and tossed each ball from hand to hand.

“Very fun.” Clarke clapped her hands together, almost mockingly.

Lexa pressed her palms together and brought the two balls of flames into one ball. She drew her hands out and let the ball hover in between her hands as she focused on keeping it suspended in midair. Slowly, she elongated the ball into a long rope and haloed it around her shoulders, keeping it circling around her.

“Very impressive.” Clarke said as she walked towards her.

Clarke held her hands out towards the halo and the fire moved away from her outstretched fingertips. Lexa brought her eyebrows together in confusion as the fire responded vaguely to Clarke’s fingers moving just out of her reach.

Lexa inhaled deeply and absorbed the energy before Clarke could manipulate it more. She was confused about what was happening and didn’t want to find out why if she couldn’t be sure of the outcome.

Lexa exhaled and brought the fire back to her hands where the ball of flames rested in her two cupped hands. Clarke laughed as she drew water out of the snow and let it circle her wrists like bracelets. Before Lexa could stop her, Clarke brought the water back into her hands and pushed it out from her and dropped it over the ball of flames that Lexa had been carefully cultivating.

“Rude!” Lexa shouted as Clarke laughed and kept drawing water around herself in a swirling vortex. Clarke drew the water around her until Lexa could hardly see her behind the churning funnel when Clarke thrust her hands far out from her body and the water flew away from her and froze in air before falling to the ground.

Lexa brought her arms up to cover her face as she was pelted with little shards of ice flying outwards from Clarke. She hadn’t seen much waterbending either and enjoyed watching Clarke manipulating it around her. It was different from watching the others heal with it or see it from afar like she did with…

“Have you ever seen waterbending?” Clarke jogged over to her.

_It was rising up from beneath her, strangling her, and from the wall a large section protruded and…_

“Only a few times…” Lexa trailed off and looked away.

Clarke exhaled sharply, catching her meaning. “You’ve met Nia.” She said flatly.

“Yes, that is one way you could phrase it.”

“Shit, I’m sorry, I—”

“Don’t worry!” Lexa held her hands out in front of her. “I was just thinking about it a little too hard.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” They look out on the hill to the village and Lexa sighed. “Can we go back? I want to check on Lincoln and Octavia and talk to Marcus about plans for leaving.”

“Yeah, let’s go back.”

The walk back was silent, and they didn’t speak even as they walked side by side through the village. Clarke was clearly uncomfortable that she had accidentally dredged up bad memories, but it was no matter to Lexa.

Clarke led her to a small hut towards the back and let the two of them in. Anya looked towards the door, looking slightly surprised. Her lower lip was cut and there were bandages wrapped tightly around her chest, but she looked otherwise unharmed.

“How are you feeling?” Lexa asked, sitting down.

“I’ve been better, but I’ll definitely live.”

“Is Lincoln doing any better?”

Anya didn’t respond for a moment. “Abby took him away a while ago…I haven’t seen him since.”

Lexa turned to Clarke and raised her eyebrows.

“If my mom took him away, it must be important. It would be best not to disturb them.”

Lexa pressed her lips together in frustration. “How was he before she took him?”

“He was conscious, but I know his head was killing him.”

Lexa held her head in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees, and seething with the absolute frustration of the situation. _She_ had brought them here and furthermore the trip had turned out to be entirely useless.

“My mom is the best healer we have.” Clarke set her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“This is my fault.” Lexa turned to Anya.

“No, it’s not.”

“I took it on myself to come here and now look what happened—”

The door from one of the backrooms opened and they all turned to see Abby standing in the doorway with her sleeves rolled up past her elbows. She looked slightly alarmed to see the three of them sitting in the room, and wiped her hands on her pants.

“Crown Princess.” She nodded in acknowledgment.

“Is Lincoln alright?” She asked, her voice wavering slightly.

“Yes,” She sighed. “Miraculously he should be fit to travel tomorrow.” Abby closed the door behind her and walked in and around to inspect Anya. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better, but I’m alright.”

“That’s good to hear. I was able to mend the broken bones, but your ribs are still badly bruised. The three of you really got yourself into a nasty situation, you’re lucky to be alive.”

“I know. I don’t think I can ever repay your kindness.”

“You don’t have to.” Abby stood resolutely in front of them. “But Lexa, Chancellor Kane and I wish to speak with you privately. Would you come with me?”

“Yes, of course.” She stood up and glanced back towards Anya who gave her a small thumbs-up.

“Follow me.”

Lexa followed Abby from the building and towards the largest building in the village once again. Abby opened the door to the Chancellor’s office and once again Lexa sat opposite to Chancellor Kane as Abby stood behind him.

“Chancellor.” She acknowledged.

“Crown Princess.”

“There’s no need to address me as Crown Princess. What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Alright then.” Marcus folded his hands on the desk in front of them. “How aware of the Ice Nation’s growing threat are you?”

“Very.”

“Then I am sure you are aware that they recently attacked Ba Sing Se.”

“I am.”

“I am also sure you are aware Nia has continuously attacked us searching for the Avatar, which we do not have. There may come a time when we need your help…Nia’s attack on Ba Sing Se is only the beginning.”

“I know it is, that is why I came here, Titus planned—”

“Please take no offense when I tell you I do not trust Firelord Titus much farther than I can throw him. I am humbly asking you to keep this in mind should the future bring an unfortunate turn in events.”

“Of course, I would. The world should be united against Nia’s threat.”

“Thank you.” Marcus nodded humbly. “We have persevered through tough times here, but I fear that everyone is about to enter the darkest time.”

“I do as well.”

“Then let it be known that you have friends and allies in the Southern Water Tribe wherever we can lend our assistance.”

“Thank you.”

“I think it would be wise for you to rest,” Marcus remarked. “Abby told me you will be well enough to travel tomorrow, you will need your rest to travel. Clarke informed me that you plan to go to Kyoshi Island to Chin to Omashu where hopefully you will find the Jahas.”

“Thank you again. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you.” She turned to Abby. “You as well, I can never return your kindness and generosity.”

“You can do one thing for me.”

“Anything.”

“Keep Clarke safe.”

✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾

Lexa woke up early with the sun and got dressed in a thick sweater, pants, and hearty leather boots. Under her sweater she was wearing a lighter shirt that she could wear once they stopped over in Kyoshi where it was warmer. It would take them all day to reach their destination.

She exited the room that she had been staying in with Lincoln and Anya and made her way to the small docks at the back of the village. Clarke was wearing a short sleeve shirt that showed off the way her biceps flexed as she pulled on one of the ropes to raise the main sail in the small wooden boat they were taking. Lexa watched awkwardly from a distance, watching Clarke work methodically.

Finally, she made her way over to the boat. “Do you sail often?”

Clarke nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her. “Would it kill you to make your presence known?”

“This should be fun.”

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I’ve been to Omashu. I have a friend at Kyoshi that’ll take care of this boat for us.”

“That’s good to know.”

Clarke clambered off the boat and stood next to Lexa on the dock. They stood silently side by side, staring at the boat. “I’m ready to go whenever you are.” Clarke smiled broadly, looking back to the boat optimistically once again.

“Alright. I guess it’s time to get Lincoln and Anya.”

As Lexa walked back to the village, she couldn’t resist sneaking another look at Clarke re-rigging the boat before shaking her head and continuing on ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at machinerismsx.tumblr.com


	4. Book 1- Water, Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back :)  
> Featuring "there's only one bed"  
> Thank you so much for the feedback on the last chapter!! I'm happy to be consistently writing again.

It got warmer as they traveled north, away from the south pole. Lexa stood at the bow of the boat, watching the water and the horizon ahead of them. Clarke had a steady hold on the rope controlling the main sail as the gusts carried them forward. Anya sat to Clarke’s left and Lincoln was below deck continuing to recover. She relished the feeling of warmth on her skin and escaping the biting cold of the south pole. It was hard to explain, but she felt more connected, more _whole_ , when she wasn’t freezing to death. Clarke was steadily controlling the sails.

Clarke dropped the rope and took a deep breath, resting against the mast. “It shouldn’t be much longer.”

“That’s alright, it’s much nicer up here.”

“You mean warmer.” Clarke corrected her.

“Yes, it’s warmer.”

“Well, it’s nice to get out for a while,” She mused as she tugged the sail back into place. “I haven’t left the south pole in a while, much less visited Kyoshi.”

Lexa leaned again the rail of the boat and watched Clarke maneuver the sail around a little more before knotting it around the iron on the mast. “Who do you know on Kyoshi?” She asked.

“Oh, it’s a friend’s sister. I haven’t seen her in a while. They’re both from Omashu, but Octavia moved to Kyoshi to train.”

“Oh, so they’re earthbenders?” Lexa asked, raising her eyebrows. “I’ve heard of the Jahas, but haven’t met most of the Earth Kingdom leadership.”

“No, they’re both non-benders.” Clarke answered and then sat down on the opposite side of the boat from Lexa.

Clarke sighed and pushed her messy blonde hair out of her eyes. Lexa was trying to study her out of the corner of her eye as Clarke hastily rubbed her hands on her pants, presumably from the blisters. Her arms were subtly muscular, and she could see the definition in it as she flexed slightly. Anya had her eyes closed and she couldn’t tell if she was trying to sleep through the journey like Lincoln.

As if she could read her mind, Anya stood up. “I’m going below deck with Lincoln.”

Anya opened the hatch below deck and dropped down.

“Is she always that stoic?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, actually.”

“Huh.” Clarke let out a deep breath and looked towards the water. “It shouldn’t be long now.”

“Well, that’s fine. I don’t mind sailing.” Lexa answered and Clarke laughed slightly to herself. “What?”

“You don’t?”

“What’s so surprising about that?”

“I don’t know, I just figured you didn’t sail much, being Fire Nation.”

“We don’t sail much, you’re right, but I don’t mind.”

Clarke nodded in response and their eyes met for a second. She was startled by the intensity of them and quickly looked away by clearing her throat.

“Do you sail much?” Lexa asked, quickly trying to steer the conversation back, much like the boat.

“I haven’t sailed far in a couple years, but I used to sail long distances with my dad.”

Clarke stood up and readjusted the flapping sail. Lexa knew better than to ask what happened or what came next, the silence spoke louder than any questions she could’ve asked. Clarke’s dad was gone, and whether that meant he was dead or just otherwise indisposed was irrelevant. Clarke’s eyebrows came together as she focused on righting the boat.

“My mother and Marcus don’t like Firelord Titus much.” Clarke said suddenly.

“Not many people like him. He’s not a very likeable man.”

Clarke laughed. “That’s very candid of you.”

“Yes, well he doesn’t seem to want to let me do anything on my own.”

Titus didn’t trust her. That had been clear for a very long time now, and she tried not to take it personally. It was getting harder and harder to shake off his nagging and his doubt, and she knew when she returned home, she was likely going to be met with harsh criticism and further dismissal from him. He had brought up the possibility of deferring her ascension a few months ago after a different failure, and she didn’t doubt that they would come back even more aggressively now.

She had done nothing but train steadily under him for years, ever since she was little with the promise that she would one day become Firelord. He had taken her under his wing when she was very, very young and from the beginning drilled into her head that if she didn’t follow his every move then _everything_ would fall apart. _What did he even mean by everything?_ Lexa reflected angrily as the boat rocked along. _I don’t know if I even want to go home._

Titus. Titus was a coward. Ba Sing Se was attacked and somehow, he was foolish enough to think that they weren’t next. He refused to aid the Earth Kingdom and he had terrorized the Southern Water Tribe nearly as much as the Ice Nation had in order to try and find the Avatar. In some ways Lexa felt like he was just as dangerous as Nia was sometimes, and in others she thought he might be even more dangerous. Poison always came from the inside and she was wary that he would be the one to finally kill them all.

“It’s a shame we aren’t staying in Kyoshi longer,” Clarke’s voice dragged her out of her thoughts. “The beaches there are really nice. I could do with a vacation.” She sighed and then yanked the sail to the right hard.

The boat jerked to the left and Clarke squinted as she looked into the distance through the hot sun. She kept the main rope taught, pulling it with all of her strength and Lexa could see her straining to steer and navigate at the same time.

“Do you need help?” She carefully made her way to the mast and behind Clarke. 

She reached around her and grabbed the rope just above Clarke’s hands and pulled on it. Clarke stiffened momentarily when she came up behind her before releasing her grip on the rope and ducking under Lexa’s arms to look into the distance.

“Thanks.” Clarke panted. “We’re close.”

Lexa was straining to keep the sail steady as they banked to the left. Her biceps and back were burning as she kept the tight hold on them. Clarke turned around and her eyebrows immediately jumped up as she rushed to grab the rope out of her hands and realign their course. Lexa released the sharp inhale she had taken and sat back down. The boat was deceptive, it was much more difficult to keep it on its course than she had thought.

“How long have we been out here?” Lexa asked.

Clarke shrugged. “Five hours or so, judging by the sun.” They both looked up at the sky, squinting. “Funny that you can’t tell, given your supposed connection with the sun.” She smiled wryly.

“I’ve never really had to worry about that.”

“Look, you can see the island in the distance.” Clarke pointed to the horizon and Lexa could make out the shadowy outline of the land.

“I’ll wake Lincoln and Anya.”

Lexa made her way below deck and looked at the two of them, asleep. She almost felt bad waking them up, but the boat lurching in shallower waters motivated her. Lincoln woke up with only a slight grumble and didn’t say anything as he climbed up above deck. Anya opened her eyes slowly and stared at Lexa in the darkness.

“Have you been hanging out with _Clarke_ this whole time?” Anya stuck her tongue out a little through her teeth.

“What about it?”

“She’s cute.”

“Shut the fuck up, we’re at Kyoshi.”

“Are we _seriously_ going to walk to Omashu today?” Anya sat up, pressing the heel of her hand to her forehead.

“Honestly? I hope not.” She yawned. “I’m exhausted.”

“Well, then.”

“Get a move on, Anya.” Lexa ordered and clambered up the ladder.

Lincoln was chatting quietly with Clarke above deck. Clarke smiled through the conversation and Lincoln remained stoic as always with his hands on his hips. The island was much nearer now and Clarke had a much more gentle, but still insistent tug on the rope. She heard Anya come up behind her and now the four of them were on deck.

“Clarke,” Anya rubbed her eyes and Clarke turned her head quickly, eyebrows raised. “I don’t want to be a party-pooper but I honestly don’t think I have the energy to walk to Omashu today.”

“No.” Clarke sighed and looked from Anya and then to the island. “We’ll stay over at Kyoshi and walk to Omashu tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Anya sighed and sat back down on the bench.

“I’m not going to lie; I also wasn’t feeling up to it.” Lincoln admitted. “I didn’t want to be the one to say anything.”

“Come _on_.” Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose. “ _How_ are we going to get _anything_ done if you don’t own up to your own health.” She grabbed the rope and jerked the boat to the right. “Thank fuck we had to stop anyways.” She grumbled.

The three of them stood around awkwardly, trying to think of a good response. Clarke guided the boat to the beach and ran it up onto the shore. It was a small and narrow beach that was adorned with trees. Clarke hopped off the boat and walked around on the beach silently for a second before they heard rustling from the trees.

“Clarke?”

A girl about their age with brown hair stepped out of the woods.

“Octavia?” Clarke asked and they went in for a brief hug. “It’s been a while.”

“You should visit more.” Octavia eyed Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln, her gaze lingering on Lincoln slightly longer. “Who do we have here?”

“It’s a long story, believe me. We’re on our way back to the Fire Nation and we were wondering if we could stay here for the night.”

Octavia squinted at the trio. “Fire Nation you say?”

Lexa stepped forward, extending her hand. “Crown Princess Lexa, nice to meet you.”

Octavia stood totally shocked for a moment, her mouth slightly ajar. “Clarke what are you doing with the Crown Princess?”

“We can tell you over a cup of tea.”

“I guess I don’t have a ton of options here.” She rubbed the back of her neck and tentatively rubbed the back of her neck. “You can follow me.”

The four of them began following Octavia through the woods. Clarke walked alongside the other girl and Lexa found herself and Lincoln and Anya trailing awkwardly behind them as they chatted.

“What have you been up to on Kyoshi?” Clarke asked.

“Well, I’m a Kyoshi Warrior.” Octavia said proudly. “I’ve been training pretty much since you last saw me.”

“Damn, you can count me impressed.”

Octavia turned around and began walking backwards. “So how does three Fire Nation royalty find themselves traveling north with a member of the Southern Water Tribe?” She had a slightly cocky smile and a slight swagger to her step. She walked backwards with the utmost confidence of someone who knew exactly where they were stepping.

“It was an accident, mostly.” Lexa explained. “An unplanned diplomatic mission stranded us down there.”

Octavia turned to Clarke and raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

“Their boat was wrecked in a storm and they almost died.” She explained.

They came into the village and Octavia led them into a large building. Inside there were multiple tables and Octavia waved at a young man that was presumably the owner. He nodded and they sat down at a large table in the back.

“The tea’ll be over soon.” Octavia explained. “So, you’re traveling north? Why don’t the rest of you introduce yourselves?”

“I’m Anya, sparring partner and friend.”

“Lincoln, also a friend and master navigator.”

“Not such a master navigator if your ship was wrecked.” Octavia’s lips quirked up into a smile.

A waiter brought the tea over and Octavia paid him a couple coins. They all took a long drink silently, and Lexa thought that she had never been so thankful for a regular cup of green tea.

“Did you have a plan?” Octavia asked Clarke. “How are you going to head north.”

“We’re hoping to go to Chin tomorrow and then walk to Omashu from there. I’m going to ask the Jaha’s for a favor and hopefully borrow one of their boats to go the rest of the way to the Fire Nation.”

Octavia drummed her fingers against the cup. “Omashu, you say?”

“Yeah.”

“Mind if I come along?” She asked. “Bell’s still in Omashu and I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Clarke glanced and Lexa and she shrugged in response.

“Sure, the more the merrier. I haven’t navigated these parts in a while anyways.”

“Then let me get you all a room here in the inn. We can leave tomorrow morning and we’ll make it to Omashu in a day.”

“Great.” Lexa smiled. “Thanks for your help.”

“It’s no trouble, really. It’s been pretty quiet around these parts.” Octavia stood up and walked away.

“I’m just going to be happy to lay down.” Clarke admitted, resting her forehead on the table. “I’m fucking exhausted.”

Lexa laughed. “You’re not allowed to fall asleep just yet.”

Octavia jogged back to the table. “So, I have good news and bad news.”

“Hit us.” Clarke sat back up.

“You can stay here, but there’s only one room with two beds.”

“Well, that’s fine.” Lexa responded almost automatically. “Thank you again.”

“Are you sure it’s okay? I’m probably going to stay in my room at the dojo then.”

“That sounds like a plan.” Clarke stretched and cracked her back on the wooden chair. “I’m ready to head up now.”

Octavia dangled the keys on her index finger. “Let’s go then.” She led them up a narrow back set of steps and opened the first room on the left. She tossed the keys on the wardrobe counter. “I’ll come retrieve the rest of you tomorrow morning?”

“That also sounds like a plan.” Clarke collapsed backwards onto the closest bed and closed her eyes. “Fuck, I’m tired.”

“I’ll see you later then.” Octavia closed the door behind her.

Anya fell face down on the other bed. “I call Lincoln.” Her voice was muffled through the blankets.

Lincoln made a non-committal noise and kicked off his shoes before laying down on the bed and nearly immediately falling asleep. Anya peeled her shoes off and then rolled onto her side and also quickly fell asleep.

“And then there were two.” Clarke covered her eyes with her hands. “I don’t know about you, but I need blankets.”

Clarke rummaged through their bags and pulled out a clean set of clothes. “They’re clearly too tired, but there’s a shower here and I intend to use it.”

“I’ll be next in line.”

Clarke disappeared for the next five minutes, leaving Lexa alone with her exhausted thoughts. Maybe she could make this trip nearly all the way across the world into a fun road trip before she got ripped a new asshole when she returned to Capital City. There wasn’t much else worth thinking about, especially when she was this exhausted.

“There’s towels in there.” Clarke was still wringing out her hair with a towel. “Take your time. I’m going to bed.”

“Thanks.”

She didn’t feel compelled to take a particularly long shower, just enough to wash the grime from the day off. It was nice to change out of the salt-stained clothes that she was wearing and when she left the bathroom, Clarke was already fast asleep in the bed.

Lexa laid down next to her and pulled her arms in close to her chest anxiously. She willed herself to fall asleep, with Clarke’s gentle breathing next to her and Lincoln and Anya snoring away in the other bed. Her eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier, and as they were about to close for the night, she felt Clarke shuffle closer and rest her cheek on her shoulder.

Her eyes shut and she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at machinerismsx.tumblr.com


	5. Book 1- Water, Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm really trying to get book 1 done before my semester begins again in two weeks. Book 1 is either going to have seven or eight chapters, it's not entirely clear right now. Thank you so much for the feedback and support! I honestly wasn't sure if an idea of an ATLA AU could gain any traction, but it seems like it's working.

No matter how she sliced it, Lexa was exhausted. She was trying to take her mind off of what was to come when she returned to Titus, and so she tried her best to enjoy the simple road trip with Clarke. It didn’t matter how exhausted she was though, it seemed like it didn’t matter as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

In her dreams, she saw Costia as she last remembered her. Not as how she last saw her (how she last saw her was traumatic to say the least, but more importantly it was not how Costia _was_ ), but how she last _remembered_ her. She had waited outside the War Room when she had been trapped in a meeting that lasted nearly four hours and when Lexa was finally released, she was relieved to see her waiting there.

They went on a walk around Capital City and got tea together and when it got dark, they had dinner. Costia was bright and she felt almost cheesy designating her as a flame, but her smile was genuine, and she lacked the ulterior motives that so many others possessed. They could spend hours together and never get bored.

Lexa relived the night they ended up in the inner gardens well after dark, skipping stones on the pond within. The lanterns around the perimeter of the garden were lit, casting sparse and warm light on the interior of the garden.

She picked up a smooth stone and turned it over in her hands. Costia laid on the grass below her and Lexa crouched to get closer to the surface of the water before flicking her wrist and sending the stone flying out. It skipped four times on the water before slamming into the tree at the other end of the pond. When it hit the disgruntled quacking of the turtle duck residents echoed through the air.

Costia laughed and grabbed her hand as Lexa shook her head in mock frustration. Their eyes met and for a moment Lexa tried to form words, form _anything_ to say to her…

“Why did you leave me?” Costia opened her mouth, but it wasn’t really her voice. It sounded like many voices were speaking from her mouth. “You left me to Nia.”

She wanted to tell her that she never wanted to, that she never would have left her, it _wasn’t_ her choice, but instead birds started cawing around them. It was loud and the shrieking of birds filled the air until she collapsed to the ground clutching her ears.

Lexa sat up in bed, panting heavily and looking around wildly. It took a second for her eyes to adjust before she realized she was still on Kyoshi Island. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes as she tried to catch her breath and swung her legs out of bed, looking to stumble towards the bathroom.

“Lexa?” She looked behind her to see Clarke sleepily reaching out towards her, one eye half open. “Are you okay?”

“I—” Sweat was pooling on her skin.

Clarke propped herself up on her elbow, opening both eyes now. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“Yeah, uh,” Her heart was still racing. “You could say that.”

Her eyebrows came together in concern and she frowned slightly. “Is there anything I can do?”

“I don’t want to be a bother…”

“It’s not a bother.” Clarke insisted. “What was it about?”

“Just someone that I knew.” Lexa pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead. “Ugh.”

“Come here.” Clarke said. Her eyes were fully open now and Lexa felt like she was staring. “I’m afraid you’re going to collapse in the bathroom.”

“What are you going to do?” Lexa asked suspiciously.

“I’m literally trying to comfort you. Lay down and stop panicking.” Lexa sat at the edge of the bed still dumbfounded. “Do I need to ask you again?”

“Okay…” Lexa swung her legs back into the bed and pulled the blankets up around her again.

“C’mon, lay down.” Clarke pushed gently on her shoulders and she laid down and allowed Clarke to lay behind her.

Clarke put her arm around Lexa and grabbed her free hand gently. Her heart was hammering in her chest, but admittedly she felt relaxed with Clarke’s arms around her and the fear of her nightmare was slowly ebbing away.

“Clarke?” She whispered but got no response. She looked over her shoulder to see Clarke around asleep.

And so, she put her head down and fell asleep as well.

✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾

“It’s time to get ready.” Clarke shook Lexa’s shoulder.

When Lexa opened her eyes, she felt better than she had in a long time. That was until she saw that Clarke was towering above her, already full dressed and ready to leave. She sat up in a panic and looked around to see Anya getting ready and Lincoln nowhere to be found.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” She jumped out of bed and began collecting her clothes.

“I told her not to,” Lexa turned around to see Anya tying her boots. “You looked like you were sleeping well. Sue me. I want you to be well rested.”

She sighed. “Thanks Anya.” Lexa looked around again. “Where’s Lincoln?”

Anya raised her eyebrows. “Now that’s an interesting question. We’re not sure.”

“What?” Lexa haphazardly pulled her shirt on. “Is he okay? How can you not know where he is?”

“Well…” Clarke looked at the wall awkwardly.

“What?” Lexa stumbled into her pants, nearly falling over in the process. “Where is he?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure he’s with Octavia.” Clarke finally answered.

“Oh,” She wasn’t sure how to respond. “Then he should turn up soon.”

“That’s a very lackluster response.” Anya called after her.

She splashed cold water on her face and looked in the mirror for a moment. She knew she could look more presentable for her trip to Omashu, but she wasn’t sure how she could maintain it during the walk there. However, she looked now would have to do, and hopefully the Jahas would understand that this was a dire situation.

There was a knock at the door, and she heard Anya answer it. She heard Lincoln’s voice and then Octavia entered behind him and she took a deep breath and left the bathroom. Lincoln cleared his throat and looked away when he saw her. Octavia shuffled a little bit away from her and Lexa watched Clarke fail to stifle a small laugh.

“Well then.” Anya broke the silence. “We should probably get ready to leave.”

“We should.” Octavia’s voice was slightly strained.

Lincoln shuffled away from Octavia and stayed quiet.

“So, we’ll sail to Chin and then walk to Omashu?” Clarke asked.

“That’s the plan.” Octavia nodded, still keeping her gaze away from Lexa.

“Can we get breakfast first? I’m starving.” Clarke stretched, raising her arms above her head before pushing through the small crowd of people huddled into the room’s entryway.

“I, uh…” Octavia was clearly trying to get out of the city as soon as possible.

“That sounds like a great idea.” Lexa interjected, pushing towards the door. “We can go downstairs.”

“Err…” Lincoln stammered, and she pretended not to hear his weak and awkward protests.

Lexa pushed her way into the hallway next to Clarke and they walked side by side, listening to Lincoln and Octavia squabble behind them, and Anya following all of them silently.

“I want to see how much I can torment them.” Clarke laughed, peeking over her shoulder.

“They’re so awkward.” Lexa agreed. “It would be better if they just stopped making asses of themselves.” Clarke laughed and they continued down the hallway and towards the stairs. “Thank you for last night.” She added quietly.

“What?” Clarke looked surprised before realizing. “Oh. It’s no problem.” She bit her bottom lip. “Are you feeling better?”

“Thankfully, yes.” Lexa peeked behind them again to see Anya stiffly walking in front of Lincoln and Octavia. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“I would never. That would be pretty terrible of me if I did.”

They made their way down the stairs and sat at the big table they had sat at the night before. Octavia had peeled off from the group to get breakfast, leaving Lexa, Clarke, Anya, and Lincoln sitting alone with a noticeable empty spot next to Lincoln. Lexa was holding a cup of coffee in her hands, meditating on the heat radiating out from the cup and the day ahead.

“Stop acting like a buffoon.” Anya picked at the table a little.

“Excuse me?” Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

“You’re acting like an idiot. We all know you and Octavia hooked up.”

Lexa nearly spit out her coffee when she heard how candid Anya was being.

“That’s highly inappropriate to say.” Lincoln scowled.

“Am I wrong?”

Octavia came back over to the table carrying a tray with bowls filled with rice and eggs. She set the tray down in the center of the table and then sat down next to Lincoln.

“So, I secured us some ostrich horses in Chin so we don’t have to walk to Omashu.” Octavia said as she began quickly shoveling the rice into her mouth.

“That’s amazing, thank you.” Lexa said, taking a bowl for herself.

“Bet you’re not in the mood to walk anyways.” Clarke muttered next to her and Lexa nearly choked again.

Either Octavia didn’t hear her or chose to ignore Clarke’s snide comment because she continued talking about their roadmap. “It’s one road to Omashu once we get to Chin, and I can get us to Chin in a small sailboat.”

“This seems straightforward.” Anya noted.

“Now that we have the ostrich horses? Yeah, this will be pretty easy.” Octavia agreed. “I’m ready to go whenever you are.” She stood up and rested a hand on Lincoln’s shoulder while looking at Clarke. “Come meet me at the dock when you’re ready to leave.” Octavia left the restaurant, supposedly hurrying to ready the boat.

“We should leave now.” Lexa agreed. “The sooner we get to Omashu the better.”

Anya nodded and stood up with Lexa and Clarke. Lincoln’s face was slightly flushed, and he rose to his feet slower, still avoiding eye contact with Lexa. Clarke returned the tray with the bowls and jogged to catch up with the rest of them outside.

Clarke bumped into Lexa’s shoulder playfully and she nudged her back as they walked. The sun was just starting to rise over the ocean and Kyoshi was just beginning to wake up as people strolled through the streets.

“Sooooo,” Anya looked at Lincoln. “How was your night.”

“I think you know very well how my night went.” He scowled. “I would like it if you dropped this.”

“Why?” Anya raised her eyebrows before smiling mischievously. “Do you _like_ her? You’ve known her for one day, come on.”

“I said drop it!” Lincoln clenched his fists.

“Fine, fine, sheesh.” Anya shrugged. “ _Someone’s_ touchy.”

Octavia waved them over from the dock and they piled into her boat. She easily caught the wind, and they began sailing for the mainland that was just visible on the horizon. Lexa and Clarke sat on one side of the boat shoulder-to-shoulder, facing Lincoln and Anya who sat similarly on the other side. Octavia was standing between them with a steady grip on the sails, riding the morning winds towards Chin.

Mist was rising off the ocean and the sun gradually rose, warming Lexa. Clarke clasped her hands together, her breath making small clouds in front of her, but Lexa kept her eye on Octavia. She didn’t sail the way Clarke did, she wasn’t always using both hands. Rather, she had her left hand on the main line and her right hand extended in the wind. She was occasionally waving her hand in the wind, almost as if she was directing it.

She tried to get Anya’s attention, she wanted to know if Anya found anything odd with Octavia’s sailing technique, but Anya looked like she had fallen asleep on the boat.

“What sailing technique is that?” Lexa whispered to Clarke.

Clarke shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably a regional one to tell the winds.”

She nodded, still suspicious, but accepted Clarke’s answer for the time being. The boat trip was very short lived, and they disembarked in Chin where Octavia immediately made her way towards one of the stalls near the dock. She talked to the merchant there and he directed them towards the city gates.

Octavia exchanged more words with the stable hand, and he pulled five saddled ostrich horses. He briefly explained how to ride them, and they were on their way to Omashu. The group was largely silent in the morning, it was still cold, and they were all still tired. By afternoon they had all begun to strike up a conversation.

“We’re halfway there.” Octavia announced. “It’s barely noon, we’re making great time.” Octavia was riding ahead of all of them with the rest of them following.

“How do you know?” Lexa asked.

“I’m from Omashu. Like I said, my brother still lives there.” She explained.

“Why’d you leave for Kyoshi?”

“It’s a long story.” She shook her head. “But I’m getting training on Kyoshi, and it let me run into Clarke again.”

“I met Octavia when I used to visit Omashu with my mom. I’m friends with her brother, Bellamy.” Clarke said. “I haven’t been to Omashu since the Ice Nation formed, though.”

“It hasn’t been safe to travel for a while.” Octavia agreed. “Especially since Ba Sing Se was attacked.”

“Have you heard from Bellamy recently?” Clarke asked.

“My mail from him has been getting intercepted.”

“What? Why?”

Octavia stiffened. “…It’s a long story.”

“Ah, alright.”

“All I can say about it…is that Bellamy does not always agree with Jaha.”

She left the topic of Bellamy on that ominous note and they continued ahead on the road. There weren’t many travelers passing through, and the landscape was rather dry and sparse. The trees were barren of leaves and Lexa wondered how a city could be located in such a dry place much less with a capable port.

She also wondered what Octavia was hiding. She was secretive about Bellamy and acting strange on the boat. She had to be hiding something, and she wanted to find out what it was before everything was over. There was a potential for an ally in her and her brother.

They heard the city before they saw it – Lexa could hear a loud rattling and banging sound as they approached, and tall buildings dotted the horizon. They rode slowly up to the gates, and Lexa realized where the sound was coming from. Large bins rolled down huge earthen slides filled with goods.

Octavia turned around to the group as they approached.

“Welcome to Omashu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at machinerismsx.tumblr.com


	6. Book 1- Water, Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect two more updates coming before Saturday. I'm in college mandated quarantine right now, and I'm hell bent on finishing book one by the time I'm supposed to move in. Once again, thank you for the support!!!

Clarke climbed off her ostrich horse and walked up to the gates. The rest of them waited quietly, still mounted. She talked to the guard in the station and after a moment she waved the rest of them over. They dismounted and walked up to Clarke, and the gates to the city opened.

A young man wearing elaborate green robes jogged up the main street while waving. “Clarke!” He ran closer, smiling broadly, before wrapping her in a hug. “It’s been so long! What are you doing here?” He looked up and quickly inspected the rest of the group before settling on Octavia. “Does Bellamy know you’re here?”

Octavia nervously rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s kind of a sudden visit.” She explained nervously.

“Who’d you pick up along the way?” He looked at Lexa and extended his hand. “Wells Jaha, by the way. Chancellor of Omashu.”

“Lexa Woods.” She shook his hand firmly. “Crown Princess to the Fire Nation.”

His bright smile immediately faded, and his skin turned ashen as his grip on her hand loosened. He nervously glanced at Anya and Lincoln before backing up nervously. “I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you, if I had known—” He began to ramble.

“Don’t worry about it.” She smiled in an attempt to get the clearly shaken young man to relax, but he kept looking at Clarke, more anxious with each passing second.

“What are you all doing here?” His voice was strained. “You’re awful far south.”

“That’s the problem,” Clarke laughed. “Their boat got caught in a storm.”

He raised his eyebrows curiously, but he still moved stiffly. Lexa took the moment to gently place a hand on his shoulder before gently suggesting that they all move to a place a little more private than the middle of the street. He nodded wordlessly and walked ahead of her with Clarke and Octavia at either side and he whispered frantically between the two of them.

“Someone’s unnerved.” Anya laughed as they followed him towards the palace on the largest hill.

“You can say that again.” Lexa tried not to laugh at his expense, he seemed well meaning and his interactions with Clarke were genuine.

The city of Omashu was thriving. They were clearly walking down one of the main streets – it was lined with small businesses and houses. There was stand after stand of interesting fruits and vegetables and regular people putting them into baskets and having casual conversation. A small tea shop caught Lexa’s eye, the window was lined with bags and bags of different teas, and if she could’ve taken the time to stop, she would’ve.

No one paid much attention as they walked by, and she wondered if Wells walked around often. It seemed like he did, he shouted something she couldn’t quite catch at one of the vendors, and she gave him a thumbs up without looking twice.

They walked up the steps to the main palace, and Wells pushed open the large and imposing earthen doors. The doors were covered with ornate carvings of earthbenders and leaders from the past and Lexa felt their eyes boring into her back as they walked into another large and empty hall.

Wells veered off to the left and they followed him to a small meeting room. He held the door open for them and indicated to sit at the table. He sat at the head, Clarke and Octavia sat to his left, and Lincoln, Anya, and Lexa faced the other two women.

“Lexa, why are you here?” Wells asked.

“Lincoln, Anya, and I were making a journey to the Southern Water Tribe when a violent storm fell upon us. Our ship was destroyed, and we would have died if Clarke didn’t find us.”

He nodded, before a look a confusion crossed his face. “Why wouldn’t Firelord Titus send aid to you if you didn’t return in time? Why didn’t you ask Chancellor Kane to send word to him?”

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “He didn’t know that we made the journey.”

“Ah,” He nodded knowingly before turning to Clarke. “Why are you with them? And why is Octavia here?”

“I’m escorting them back to the Fire Nation. We stopped in Kyoshi along the way.”

“Great, what do you need?” Wells cracked his knuckles. “I’d be happy to help.”

“Wait.” Clarke’s eyebrows were drawn together in a sharp angle. “Don’t you have to go through Thelonious first?”  
Wells raised his eyebrows. “Didn’t you hear? He became the Earth King – I’m administrating Omashu now.”

“No, I didn’t hear that, I’m sorry. Wouldn’t that make you king?” Clarke drummed her fingers against the great earthen table with a look in her eyes that said that she was elsewhere.

Wells blushed a furious shade of red. “Yes, well I don’t want to take that title.”

Octavia let out a short laugh before leaning back on her chair and setting her heels on the table. “I can’t believe it, Wells Jaha, king of Omashu.”

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Come on, guys. I’m not going by that title.”

“Why shouldn’t you take your rightful title?” Lexa asked.

Octavia sat back up and the three of them grew quiet. She suddenly got the feeling there was more to the story than she was being told, and she opened her mouth to apologize, but Wells spoke first.

“My father still does not see me fit to the title.” She straightened the lapel on his emerald green jacket.

“I’m sorry it wasn’t my—” Lexa began.

He held up his hand. “Say less. Why are you all here?”

“We need safe passage to the Fire Nation capital. Omashu is the only city with large enough boats to cross the ocean.” Lexa explained. “Titus will reimburse you once we make it back.”

Wells made a tent with his hands and nodded slowly. “I can lend you a ship,” He stood up and turned to Clarke and Octavia. “I will send for Raven and Bellamy; they can take you home. I bet you’re eager to see them again.”

“It has been a long time.” Clarke nodded.

“I can ask that son of a bitch why he hasn’t been answering my letters.” Octavia grinned mischievously.

Wells smiled weakly. “I’ll send them here, and then I will send one of my people to show you to your room. Stay overnight, and then leave first thing in the morning.” He held out his hand towards Lexa and she stood up to take it, shaking his hand firmly. “It was nice to meet you, Crown Princess. I hope this will not be the last time I see you.”

“You as well…Administrator.”

Wells exited and she sat back down, confused.

“I never thought Thelonious would make him king.” Clarke admitted, pinching the bridge of her nose. “No one did! Not even my mother or Kane…” She stood up and began pacing around the small conference room.

“I didn’t know—”

“Don’t apologize.” Clarke waved towards Lexa as she paced. “This means that Thelonious is the permanent leader of the Earth Kingdom now. I was told he was only interim.”

Lexa laughed dryly. “That’s more than I was told.”

“What did he mean when he said his father didn’t think he was fit?” Lincoln asked. His arms were crossed over his chest and his eyebrows were drawn together so that they almost looked like one line.

“Oh…well Wells and Jaha never really had a great relationship.” Clarke continued to drum her hands on the table. “There was a point in time where he swore that Wells would never rule Omashu but look where we are now.”

“Almost as messy of a chain of the command as the Fire Nation.” Anya joked.

“I wouldn’t have asked if I had known.” Lexa looked down. “I don’t have the best relationship with Titus at times, either.”

“I guess that’s just how it is sometimes.” Clarke shrugged.

The door to the conference room opened and they all looked towards it. A young man with messy dark brown hair and a serious scowl stepped in, and a small woman with a metal brace surrounding her left leg entered.

“Clarke?” The young man turned to her before his eyes settled on Octavia. “Octavia? What are you doing here?” He went to hug Octavia, but she slapped him instead. He took a step back, looking shocked and holding his cheek gently. “What was that for?”

“For not answering my letters!” Octavia stood up, shouting at him before her face softened and she hugged him. “It’s been too long.”

_Bellamy_ , Lexa thought. _The other one must be Raven._

“We heard you need a lift to the Fire Nation.” Raven walked over to the table and leaned on it. “Raven Reyes.” She held her hand out to Lexa. “Wells gave us all the instructions we need.”

“Lexa Woods.” Lexa shook her hand and Raven and Bellamy both raised their eyebrows at the same time.

“Clarke, what are you doing with the Crown Princess of the Fire Nation?” Bellamy crossed his arms protectively across his chest before looking warily at Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln.

“Well, that’s why we’re going to the Fire Nation. They got stranded at the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Did you get caught in a storm?” He asked.

“Yes.” Lincoln stood up and reached across the table to shake Bellamy’s hand. “Lincoln.”

Anya held up her hand in a half-hearted wave. “Anya.”

“Raven and I can get you to the Fire Nation, and then Clarke we’ll drop you off at home.”

“That’s a good plan.”

There was a knock at the door and a young woman with dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail stood on the other side. “I can take you to your rooms.” She offered.

“Thanks.” Clarke pushed through Bellamy and Raven. “That would be great.”

The group followed her deeper through the halls of Omashu’s palace. Bellamy and Octavia were whispering in hushed tones the entire time, and Lexa noticed Clarke’s shoulders tense the more the two of them bickered. She couldn’t quite catch the argument and she wasn’t sure she wanted to.

“It’s these five rooms.”

“Thanks.”

Lexa opened the door to the room and then closed it behind her, locking it. There was a large, plush bed with a new set of clothes laid out and she thankfully shed the dirty clothes she had been traveling in onto the floor.

She slipped into the black trousers and buttoned up the dark green shirt that had been laid out and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows. In the bathroom she pulled her messy brown hair into a loose bun on the back of her head and stared emptily into the mirror for a moment. The more she traveled, the more fractured the world seemed.

What would Titus say to her when she got back? Would he even say anything? Would he strip her of her title? She shook her head, how could he? He was either lying about the state of affairs in the world or he didn’t know what was truly happening. Leadership in the Earth Kingdom was clearly failing, and they had done nothing to help them or protect themselves.

A knock on her door shook her from the thoughts and she slowly undid the lock and cracked the door to see Clarke standing on the other side. Clarke rocked on the balls of her feet with her hands shoved in her pockets.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Don’t you want to go talk to Bellamy and Raven or something?” Lexa asked, leaning against the doorframe.

“Raven left…and I don’t want to hear Octavia and Bellamy argue.”

“Oh, alright.”

“I saw a tea shop on the way in…” Clarke fidgeted with her hands again. “We could stop there and then maybe get some dinner if you want? I don’t think we’ll see Wells again until tomorrow anyways.”

She thought for a moment before giving in. “That sounds nice.”

They began to walk out of the palace side by side. The palace was mostly empty, and Lexa couldn’t help but feel unnerved, especially in comparison to how the palace in Capital City was. There were a few people running between rooms, but it was otherwise completely empty, and their footsteps echoed around the space unhampered.

“I want to talk to Wells again, alone.” Lexa said as they made their way down the front steps.

“Why?”

“I don’t have a good relationship with Firelord Titus.” Lexa admitted. “I think I can relate to his situation.”

The tea shop was a small and unassuming building with two oil lamps hanging on either side of the door. Lexa held open the door and Clarke walked in after giving her an overexaggerated curtsy. The shop smelled like a mixture of herbs, roots, and flowers and Lexa found herself drawn to a wall covered in bags of tea and reading their inscriptions.

Clarke walked up beside her holding two cups of tea and handed her one. Lexa wrapped both of her hands around the hot ceramic and continued to peruse the different teas.

“What is this?” She asked, sniffing the tea Clarke gave to her.

“Jasmine and lavender.” Clarke took a sip. “I thought the Crown Princess would have a better relationship with the Firelord.”

Lexa’s laugh was sharp and brittle. “You’d think. I feel as if at any second he’ll write me out of the will.”

“Sheesh. That’s terrible.” She took another sip. “Why?”

“He doesn’t believe in me. He doesn’t believe I have what it takes.”

“If that isn’t the biggest load of shit I’ve ever heard.” Clarke grumbled.

“I can’t speak about Titus like that.”

“I know you can’t, but _I_ can.”

“It does feel massively unfair most of the time.” She admitted.

“C’mon,” Clarke tugged her arm. “Let’s get noodles or something and take your mind off of it.”

They continued their way through the streets of Omashu with Clarke’s arm linked with hers. They stopped at a small noodle cart and ate ramen leaning against the walls of a small alley and laughing together. Clarke held one of the noodles between her upper lip and nose before quickly sucking it into her mouth.

“You’ll choke.” Lexa tried not to laugh.

“No, I won’t.”

Clarke’s hair and eyes were catching the warm light being cast from the oil lamps. Her blonde hair looked almost orange in the light and her eyes seemed to almost sparkle. Lexa looked away awkwardly, feeling almost like she was intruding on a private moment she wasn’t meant to be a part of.

“I’m afraid we’ll ever find the Avatar.” Clarke said suddenly. “I’m afraid Nia already has the Avatar and everything is lost.”

“Yeah, me too.” Lexa stared into the street. “I feel like a failure most of the time.”

“The next Avatar is supposed to be a water bender. How haven’t we found them yet?” Clarke sighed.

“Maybe we’re not supposed to find the Avatar yet.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, maybe it’s just not meant to be.”

“I guess some things just haven’t yet come to pass.” Clarke threw out her empty noodle cup. “All I can do is hope that Nia hasn’t gotten to them first.”

“I don’t think she has.”

“You don’t?”

“She would’ve attacked already if she had the Avatar.”

“Ah, well I guess that’s a consolation prize.”

“Should we head back?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah. We get to finally take you home tomorrow.”

Lexa scoffed. “It’s hardly home in times like these.”

“Every where’s a battle ground.” They walked back side-by-side again. “Is it weird that I think I’m going to miss you when you finally leave?”

Lexa looked at Clarke out of the side of her eye and fought the urge to smile. _It’s funny,_ she thought to herself as she watched Clarke laugh and look around Omashu in wonder, _I was thinking the same thing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at machinerismsx.tumblr.com


	7. Book 1- Water, Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized I didn't want to split the chapters so instead I wrote one very long chapter. This is the end of book one! I will hopefully start book two when my semester calms down. Thank you all for reading and commenting! I really appreciate it!

Raven and Bellamy stood on the deck of a large, wooden boat and waved when Clarke, Lexa, Octavia, Lincoln, and Anya approached. Wells was standing on the dock, looking up at the boat. The main deck was fifteen feet about the waterline and towered over all of them.

When Clarke and Lexa returned last night, everyone was asleep. They had decided to stay up a little bit longer in Clarke’s room and Lexa had fallen asleep there after Clarke had produced a bottle of refined cactus juice and they shared it. Her head was still cloudy from it, and she hoped that no one had noticed.

What was wrong with her? She couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Clarke. From the beginning it felt different with her, and maybe it was because she had dug her out of the snow and dragged her to the village, but for whatever reason she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about her. Clarke yelled at Bellamy from the dock and she didn’t catch his response when he yelled back.

“Princess Lexa.” Wells walked towards her and shook her hand. “I’m sorry for being short with you yesterday.”

“There is nothing to apologize for. I understand…more than you know.”

He squinted at her curiously and looked back to the boat. “Bellamy and Raven can navigate to Capital City, it’ll take a full day to get there.”

“How is everyone getting home?” Lexa asked, hands on her hips, as she watched Octavia scale the ladder on the side of the boat.

“Raven and Bellamy are going to drop Clarke and Octavia back off at the Southern Water Tribe and Kyoshi Island before coming back here. The roundtrip will probably take about a week.”

“That’s not so bad.” She nodded. “Thank you for your help.”

Wells looked to her with a sad light in his eyes, like he had already seen terrible things come to pass. “There is no need to make more enemies in a time like this.” The punctuation to the sentence sounded grim.

“I agree,” She sighed and then smiled slightly as she watched Clarke quarrel with Bellamy on the deck of the ship. Anya was deliberately standing between Lincoln and Octavia, antagonizing the other boy slightly by poking him in the ribs, waiting to see how long he would last before losing his cool. “Unfortunately, not everyone sees eye-to-eye with us.”

“You should leave so that you can get home by sunset.”

“Thank you, again. I’ll make sure Firelord Titus knows what you’ve done.”

He shook his head. “Please don’t worry about it.”

Lexa walked over to the ladder and climbed up to the deck of the boat. Raven was standing at the helm, throwing levers as the ship slowly backed out of the harbor. The day was bright and clear, perfect for sailing. She leaned over the railing with Lincoln and Anya, watching the mountains surrounding Omashu slowly fade into the horizon.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this.” Lexa said. “We could’ve died.”

Anya whacked Lexa on the side of her head, and she grabbed the spot where she hit. “Shut up. We chose to come with you.”

“Besides the almost-dying part, this was fun.” Lincoln agreed.

“I could do without the almost dying.” Lexa nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I don’t know what I’m going to do when we get back.”

“You mean with Titus?” Anya asked.

“Yeah. We’re no closer to finding the Avatar, we lost one of his ships, and I haven’t even gotten to the part where I left without his permission. I hope he doesn’t take the chance to strip me of succession.”

“He won’t.” Lincoln continued to look out on the water. “He has no one else to succeed him besides you.”

“I know he doesn’t want to train another, but that doesn’t mean the punishment will be any less when we return.”

“His unwillingness to do anything has made us vulnerable,” Lincoln added. “His distrust of your abilities, too.”

“I don’t think we can stay stagnant like this for much longer.” Anya agreed.

Lexa slammed her forehead into the railing and dragged her fingers through her hair. “We have to find the Avatar before Nia does, or this is all over.”

✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾

They were all sitting around a table below deck. Lexa, Anya, Lincoln, and Octavia sat on one side facing Clarke, Bellamy, and Raven on the other side. Lexa could tell Clarke was trying not to roll her eyes at the way Lincoln and Octavia were sitting next to each other, and she slid down in her chair to gently kick her in the shins when the other two held hands under the table.

Raven distributed wooden plates with sandwiches on them and sat back down next to Bellamy. They all ate silently for a few minutes, unsure of exactly what to say to each other.

“I haven’t left Omashu in a while.” Raven said. “I’m thankful for the excuse to get out.”

“Thank you both for taking us back to the Fire Nation.” Lexa said. “I know it’s out of the way.”

Bellamy shrugged. “I haven’t been to the Fire Nation, I’m excited.”

“I wonder why that is.” Octavia mumbled under her breath.

What was happening between the two siblings? They were clearly happy to see each other, but something was clearly straining their relationship. Clarke cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject to how she had found the three of them shipwrecked at the South Pole, but Lexa watched Bellamy curiously out of the corner of her eye for the rest of the meal.

Later, she caught up to Clarke sitting on the deck.

“Hey.” She stood over the other girl, who shaded her eyes from the sun to look up at her.

“Hey yourself. Something wrong?”

“What’s going on with Bellamy and Octavia?”

Clarke propped herself up and then stood up to face Lexa. “It’s complicated.”

“I know complicated. What is going on?”

Clarke looked away and impatiently tapped her foot. “Bellamy and Jaha never saw eye-to-eye.”

“I already knew that.”

“Last I heard he was running an insurgency out of Omashu – he was trying to gather people to attack the Ice Nation on their own.”

“I’m guessing that didn’t go well.”

“No. His letters are still intercepted by the Dai-Li, that’s why Octavia wasn’t getting them.” Clarke paced around the deck in front of Lexa, deep in thought. “Jaha imprisoned him in Omashu last I heard as well, it must’ve been before he was made King of the Earth Kingdom, and Wells must have pardoned him.”

“I thought the Dai-Li were a myth?” Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose. The Dai-Li were stories told to young children to get them to behave. _If you aren’t careful, elite earthbenders will carry you off in your sleep, and no one sees you again_.

“Unfortunately, not. They’re very real, and they’re currently under Thelonious Jaha’s control.”

“One of my caretakers, Gustus, told me stories about them when I was little. He told me they used to be some of the most feared people in the world, and that if I wasn’t careful and didn’t follow directions that they would carry me off while I slept.”

“I’ve never actually seen a Dai-Li agent,” Clarke admitted. “But I know they’re real.”

They heard someone walking closer and Lexa turned to see Raven walking over, her brace creaking as she walked closer. “Every earthbender knows the Dai-Li are real.” She said matter-of-factly. “They’re bedtime stories in the Fire Nation?”

Lexa shrugged. “That’s what I was told at least.”

Raven laughed for a moment and then mockingly wiped a tear out of the corner of her eye. “I know you think the Fire Nation is impenetrable and that you’ll be the ones to find and kill Nia, but if you don’t even know that the Dai-Li are real and that they answer to _no one_ , then you’re fooling yourself. What else are you in the dark about?” She questioned. “No one trusts Firelord Titus.”

“I don’t trust him either.” Lexa crossed her arms over her chest defensively. “I know he’s hiding things from me.”

“And yet you return.”

“Raven, knock it off.” Clarke held her arm out between them. “We’re just trying to get them home.”

“You left because you thought Titus was lying about the Avatar.” Raven said plainly. Her eyes were an intense color brown and Lexa felt like they were boring circles clean through their head as they stared at each other. “Why else would you sneak out? Why couldn’t you call him for help when you got stranded? He didn’t know where you were. He didn’t even know you left.”

“Watch your tone.” Lexa warned.

“Or what? You’ll burn me?”

The two of them stood opposite each other in silence. The waves of the ocean bumped against the boat, and the only sound was the water hitting the side of the boat and a stray sea bird in the distance. Raven had taken a fighting stance, both knees bent with her good leg first, and both hands extended.

The deck started to shake, and Lexa looked around wildly before she noticed a hatch leading below deck rattling aggressively. The hatch flew open and a stream of coal flew out, aggregating around Ravens extended hands into a compact ball.

“Raven, stop that!” Clarke ran to close the hatch, but Raven stomped her foot, putting up a wall around the hatch.

Lexa inhaled deeply, feeling the energy of the sun and world around her, and fire covered her clenched fists. She squared her shoulders with her hips, held one of the fists out in front of her, and the other above her head. Neither Raven nor Lexa spoke, but their eyes met for an instant before Raven flatted a ball of coal and sent it flying towards Lexa.

She leapt back and sent off a burst of fire that shattered the wall coming towards her. Flaming balls of coal went flying in every direction and she could see Clarke scrambling to put out the small fires.

“What do you have to prove?” Raven yelled. “Why are you fighting this hard?”

Lexa growled and sent another ball of flames flying towards Raven. The other girl quickly raised a wall to defend from it and reabsorbed the wall into the two balls of coal floating just above her hands.

“You’re worried you’ll never defeat Nia!” Raven answered her own question and then a ball of coal hurting at Lexa. She opened her palm and sliced the boulder in half, seething as Raven recalled the coal to her once again.

“I’ll be the one to kill her!” Lexa charged at Raven, ready to strike, when a wall of ice came up between them.

“What the _fuck_ is happening here?” Lexa heard Bellamy shout, and she sighed, allowing the heat to dissipate from her hands. Clarke collapsed the wall, her hands shaking. “This is a wooden boat!”

“I—” Raven started, but Bellamy cut her off.

“Both of you need to cool off.” He said, walking away angrily and back below deck. “And put the coal back, Raven!”

Lincoln and Anya appeared on deck behind him, looking at the scorched panels on the boat. Lexa was covered in ash and soot from the coal, and she tried to wipe the black dust off on her pants. She looked around, bewildered, trying to find Clarke to apologize, but she couldn’t find her.

“What happened?” Anya asked. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…” She continued to look around the deck, dazed. “It wasn’t much of a fight.”

“Okay, but what happened?” Lincoln repeated the question.

“Honestly? I don’t really know.” Raven had been mouthing off to her about Titus’s intentions, and suddenly she had pulled coal up from the ship’s engines? Is that what happened? She still couldn’t make sense of it. “We were arguing about Titus and the Dai-Li, and then she pulled all that coal up from the engines.”

“Why were you arguing about a bedtime story?” Anya asked.

“Apparently they’re real.”

“Huh.” Lincoln shoved his hands in his pockets and looked out over the horizon before shrugging. “Strangers things have happened I guess.”

“Raven doesn’t think we’re strong enough to find Nia in time.” Lexa said. “That’s really why the fight started.”

Anya put her arm around her shoulder and the three of them walked below deck. “We’re going to find her, don’t worry.”

✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾

Lexa was laying on a couch in one of the small rooms below deck, staring at the ceiling, while Lincoln and Anya sat on the floor. “I can’t wait to be done with this all and go home.” Anya said.

“I want to ask Titus about the Dai-Li.” She said suddenly. “I want to know if he knew about them and hid it from us, or if he didn’t know either.”

“Do you think he’ll answer truthfully?” Lincoln asked.

“I don’t know, but I have to try.”

Someone knocked on the door and Anya opened it. Clarke stepped in and Lincoln cleared his throat to get Lexa’s attention. She sat up on the couch, unsure of what to say.

“I’m sorry about earlier.” She managed to get out. “I didn’t mean to almost set the boat on fire.”

“I know.”

“I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, but Raven shouldn’t have done what she did either.”

“We’ll be out of your hair shortly, then.”

“We’ve nearly reached the Capital City. That’s why I’m done here. We need you to give the clearance codes for the dock.”

“Oh, alright.”

She stood up and they began walking up to the control tower. “I don’t blame you, by the way. I probably would’ve done the same thing.” Clarke admitted.

“I wasn’t going to just stand there and get pummeled.” She laughed.

They climbed the tower and into the crowded control room. Raven was controlling the ship as they neared the city glowing bright on the horizon and Bellamy stood at her side, completely still.

“Hey, Bell.” Clarke said.

“Good, we’re nearly there.”

“Don’t burn down the tower.” Raven sneered.

Bellamy whacked the back of her head. “Behave. We need to get into port without issue.”

“They’ll send one or two patrol boats out to meet us.” Lexa explained. “I’ll be able to identify us then.”

“Here they come.” Bellamy was holding up a telescope and handed it to Lexa.

“Alright,” She handed it back. “I’ll head onto deck.”

She slid down the ladder and made her way to the bow of the ship. Two small iron patrol boats rode up on either side of the front of the boat, and she could just make out the patrolmen in the darkness.

“Identify yourself!” The man on the right yelled.

“I’m Crown Princess Lexa! I’ve returned with Anya and Lincoln; we’re being escorted by three citizens of the Earth Kingdom!” She lit a small flame in her hand and held it above her head to cast light on the patrolman. “We need passage into Capital City and an audience with Firelord Titus!”

He looked up at her and squinted. “Whose boat is this?”

“It’s on loan from the king of Omashu.”

The patrolman didn’t say anything for a moment but looked to the other boat. The other patrolman said something that Lexa couldn’t hear, and then they both nodded. “Proceed into port. An escort will be waiting.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

The boats sped off and she ran back towards the control room on the boat. “We’re cleared to dock.” She panted.

“Great.” Raven turned the engines back on and the boat shuddered to life.

“There’s an escort waiting for us.”

“Fantastic.” Bellamy grumbled.

“You need to behave while you’re here.” Clarke warned. “This is not a time to trifle with Titus.”

“Did they say where to dock?” Raven asked.

“No, just wherever is available.”

“Alright then.” Raven began steering the vessel into the first open slip they could see and let the engine idle for a moment before shutting it off and throwing the anchor.

Lincoln, Anya, and Octavia stood on deck while a few dock workers pulled the ship’s ladder onto the dock. The rest of them joined as a small group of Fire Nation soldiers made their way down. Lexa made her way down first, shaking the hand of the soldier in charge of the detail.

“Princess.” He acknowledged. “Are these your companions?” He looked behind her.

“Yes. I am requesting an audience with Firelord Titus.”

“With everyone?”

“Yes, with everyone.”

“We’re going to walk to the palace from here. The plan is to surround the group, and we won’t stop on the way there.”

“Alright.”

The soldiers grouped around them like their group were baby animals that needed to be herded. She couldn’t see past the soldiers but could hear people whispering as the detail made their way through the streets and up to the main palace of the Capital City. Clarke grabbed her hand and squeezed it briefly before letting go, but looked away before Lexa could question her about this.

“Are we all getting an audience with the Firelord?” Bellamy hissed.

“Yes,” Lexa answered through gritted teeth. “I want to make sure all of you are compensated.”

“I do not look nearly nice enough to be meeting the Firelord.” Raven protested.

“ _None_ of us do, but here we are. Just don’t speak unless spoken to.”

“Great advice.” Octavia said sarcastically.

“All of you should shut up.” Lincoln hissed. “Let Lexa handle this.”

“Why?” Clarke asked.

“She’s the Crown Princess!” Anya was exasperated. “Just…stop asking so many questions! And stop talking!”

The area surrounding the front steps to the palace were lit with lanterns but was devoid of people. Lexa glanced around, _they must have evacuated the area_ , she thought. The soldiers at the front of the group went up the large golden stairs first and held the door open, and they were ushered through.

They entered the large chambers. Firelord Titus sat on a throne at the center of the room with a wall of flames behind him, and the security detail seemed to dissipate into the darkness of the room. Lexa immediately kneeled, her right knee in front and her left knee behind her, and her right arm crossed over her front under her ribs and her left tucked behind her back. She bowed her head before speaking.

“My lord.”

“You may rise.” Titus commanded and she stood, her hands trembling slightly.

Titus was not a particular physical threat. He was tall with muscular arms, but they fit his narrow frame. His head was bald and covered in ornate tattoos. The fire behind him pulsed evenly, he wasn’t angry yet.

“We have returned.”

“Ah,” He raised his eyebrows but otherwise did not move. “But not in my boat.”

“We were shipwrecked in the South Pole.”

He didn’t move or speak for a moment, and Lexa felt like she could barely breathe. “Then who’s boat is it?”

“It is on loan from the king of Omashu, Wells Jaha.”

“Thelonious Jaha is the king of Omashu.”

“No more. Thelonious Jaha is the ruler in Ba Sing Se now and presides over all of the Earth Kingdom.”

“I see.” He stroked his chin for a moment. “Would your companions like to introduce themselves?”

They were all quiet for a moment, but Lexa heard Clarke inhale. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her kneel the same way she had before. “Clarke Griffin from the Southern Water Tribe.”

Octavia kneeled next. “Octavia Blake, Kyoshi Warrior, originally from Omashu.”

Bellamy kneeled. “Bellamy Blake from Omashu.”

Raven inhaled deeply, bending her back knee as much as she could, but was unable to fully kneel. “Raven Reyes from Omashu.”

“Stand.” Titus ordered.

Lexa noticed beads of sweat pooling on Raven’s forehead and Bellamy gently helped her back up into standing position. If Titus noticed, he didn’t say anything.

“All of you will be compensated for your travels. Mr. Blake, I will send you to also deliver compensation to Wells Jaha.” Titus said.

“Thank you.” Bellamy bowed his head.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Lexa show them to our guest quarters and then show them around the city. They can depart tomorrow morning.”

“Thank you, Firelord Titus.” Clarke bowed her head.

“You are dismissed.” He said, sounding bored. Lexa was trying to usher the group out the front doors as fast as she could to escape his presence, but she heard footsteps behind her. He grabbed her upper left arm with an iron grip, and she inhaled sharply. “Do not think that our conversation is over.” He hissed in her eat before letting go.

Lexa tried to steel her nerves as Lincoln and Anya steered them right towards the quarters in the palace. The doors were unlocked, and she let them into four of the guest suites.

“Hey Lex, we’re going to get changed.” Anya said, setting her hand on her shoulder, and she jumped. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Titus just has me a little shaken up.”

“Then we’ll meet up in like 20 minutes to get dinner?” She asked.

“Sounds good.”

Lincoln and Anya continued down the hall, but Lexa followed Clarke into her room. The other girl spun around when she closed the door behind them, surprised to see Lexa still standing there.

“What are you doing here?”

“I—” Her entire body was shaking, and she angrily shook her head to try and snap out of the sensation. “I’m avoiding Titus. I can’t go back to my room.”

“Oh,” Clarke responded softly. “You can sit then. I’m just going to change quickly.”

Lexa sank to the floor with her back to the door, her hands pressed into her forehead and her knees pulled up to her chest. What was he going to do? What was he going to do to her? This whole thing had to be a trap.

“Lincoln and Anya are going to meet us in about 20 minutes so we can all get dinner.”

“That sounds nice.”

Clarke had her back turned to Lexa and she averted her eyes but could still see the way that Clarke’s back muscles were pulled taught when she pulled the shirt over her head and discarded it on the floor to her right. There was a lump sitting in her throat making it hard to breathe. Why did she even come back?

“You can look now.” Clarke had turned around and was buttoning the last button on the dark red shirt that had been laid out on the bed for her. It contrasted sharply with her icy blue eyes and light hair.

“I’m sorry.” Lexa gasped. “I didn’t want to intrude.”

Clarke crouched in front of her, her hand resting gently on her shoulder. “It’s alright. I get the sense that Titus isn’t the most hospitable guy.”

“He’s not.”

“Let’s head out.”

Clarke knocked on Octavia’s door, but there was no answer. When she tried to open it, it was locked. Lexa knocked on Bellamy’s door, but only heard a disgruntled ‘go away’ from inside.

“Bellamy, we’re going to get dinner.” Lexa tried to reason. “Do you want to come?”

He didn’t answer her, and she shrugged and headed towards the entrance with Clarke. Anya was standing by herself in the courtyard looking around awkwardly. “Lincoln disappeared.” She said flatly.

“Octavia’s door is locked.” Clarke said.

“That’s not surprising.” Lexa looked around the city. The sun had long set, and the roads were dotted with colorful lanterns lit with flames kept alive by the firebenders around them. Most places were still open and the three of them made their way to a casual barbecue restaurant.

“Will you show me around the city?” Clarke asked as she ate.

“I can show you around after this.” Lexa responded. “Anya, what about you?”

“I’m just happy to be home. I’m going to bed.”

“Oh, alright.” Lexa smiled. “I’ll see you later then?”

Anya smiled back. “Absolutely.”

They left the restaurant and went their separate ways. Clarke and Lexa kept walking down the well-lit street, still bustling with young people who stayed out late. They didn’t say anything as they walked, but Clarke gently took Lexa’s hand in hers. Lexa could feel her neck and face starting to heat up, she was starting to blush, but she didn’t pull her hand away.

“What did you want to see?” Lexa asked, trying to stop her voice from straining.

“I’ve never been to the Fire Nation.” Clarke was absently looking around the city. “Anything, really. I’m just happy to be here.” She added softly.

“I know a place.”

There was a rocky outcropping that looked over the ocean that had paper lanterns decorating the area. Not many people went there anymore, there wasn’t much there besides the view of the ocean, but it was far away from the palace and everyone else. She led Clarke farther away from the city and towards the cliffs on the ocean.

The lanterns were strung up when she got to the outcrop, but they weren’t lit.

“Where are we?” Clarke asked, walking over to the railing.

“Don’t move.” Lexa warned and lit a flame on the tip of her index finger.

She quickly lit the surrounding lanterns, lighting up the area, and they could see down to the ocean. It was rolling and churning, and it crashed into the rocks with a loud boom every time a new tide rolled in. Clarke leaned over the edge and Lexa joined her, their shoulders touching.

“Would you mind if I slept on your floor tonight?” Lexa asked.

“Huh?” Clarke looked at her, confused for a second. “Yeah, of course.”

“I want to make sure I can see you off tomorrow morning.”

“Do you think we’ll ever see each other again?” Clarke asked suddenly.

“I don’t know. I’d like to, though.”

They were staring at each other now. The firelight was bouncing off of her hair and eyes again, and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She wasn’t thinking. She didn’t want to think. Clarke leaned in and kissed her.

It was over in an instant, almost as soon as it had started, and it had stolen her breath. She stood there, too dumbfounded to speak, and instead of trying to find anything to say she leaned in and kissed her again.

✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾✾

Clarke watched the shoreline disappear. The sun was barely beginning to rise over the horizon, and they were already leaving, and she couldn’t help but feel disappointed. Raven was steering the boat again, and she made her way below deck into the ship’s bathroom.

Was she ever going to see Lexa again? She locked the door behind her and splashed cold water on her face. She had been feeling weird ever since they kissed last night, and she could barely sleep. What was going on? She held onto either side of the sink with both hands, still shaking. She was nauseous? What was happening?

She looked up into the mirror, but her eyes were gone. Instead of her regular eyes, they were light blue orbs glowing. She opened her mouth to scream but covered her mouth at the last moment and blinked a few times. When she looked again her eyes had returned.

Clarke couldn’t breathe. She was going to throw up. She was going to throw up on the bathroom floor. She threw the door to the bathroom and ran onto deck and stood below the control tower.

“Raven! Raven!” She shouted.

Raven peeked her head out of the tower. “What?”

“We need to turn around! We need to turn around _right now_!”

“Why?”

“I think…” She had her hands on her hips and was still breathing heavily. “Raven I think I’m the Avatar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at machinerismsx.tumblr.com


End file.
